Stairs to No Where
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Rachel has always heard stories about her God Brother who would one day come and live with them but somehow she never expected to meet him. Now her father's strange Godson is staying with her dads and shaking things up in Glee club. Rachel's just glad she's all the way in New York. SLASH will eventually be Harry/Blaine but mentions of other pairings
1. Prologue

Author's notes: This story will be somewhat AU for both HP and Glee. Assume most everything happened the same except Harry will have had some different relationships and never dated Ginny. EVERYTHING in glee up to now has happened the same This story takes place after Season 4 Episode 7. I don't know how closely I'll follow the storyline it mostly depends on how much I like the new episodes.

* * *

Sirius lost consciousness when he was thrown through the veil. He woke three days later and 25 years in the past. The first thing he saw was a handsome black man who was leaning over his bed. His name was Leroy Berry and it didn't take long for Sirius to figure out that he was his soul mate.

Leroy could never explain why instead of taking Sirius to a hospital when he found him unconscious in a deserted street in Ohio he'd taken him home. Part of it was of course his more than usually handsome face that even in sleep seemed to be worried but a bigger part knew he was following some deep instinct to keep this strange man close.

The first word from Sirius mouth had been 'Harry' but he quickly realized his godson was far away. It had only taken a few hours for Sirius to understand his predicament. He had ended up in America and somewhere on the other side of the globe a younger him was still a Hogwarts student. His first instinct was to change it to go to his friends and warn them but he knew enough about time travel to know that was impossible.

Instead he settled into a new life with Leroy and after three years together he told the man everything. Leroy was surprised that magic existed but it certainly answered a lot of questions about Sirius' life. It never occurred to him not to believe him, Sirius was his whole life.

Four years after that and a year before Harry would be born Sirius welcomed Rachel into the world. He and Leroy decided not to tell her about magic unless she proved to be magical. There was no reason to get her hopes up about something that might never happen. Rachel was magical not with a wand but with her voice. Sirius loved her as much as he loved Harry. A year later when Harry was born halfway across the globe they had a party to celebrate just as they did every year after. Sirius would tell Rachel all about her god-brother and promise that one day he would come to visit.

Finally the day he fell through the veil arrived. He wrote to Dumbledore telling him he'd survived and offering to keep Harry safe in America out of the Dark Lord's reach until school started again. Dumbledore's response surprised him. He said he was glad to hear Sirius had survived and promised to let Harry know. However he insisted Harry would only be safe where Dumbledore had hidden him and they couldn't risk any owls giving the location away.

Sirius was disappointed but understood that Harry's safety was the most important thing so instead he tried to focus on Rachel and her Glee club working to put his worries from his mind. It was almost two years later when news of Dumbledore's death and the attack on Hogwarts reached him. He'd been out of the loop and only happened to be in New York for Rachel's competition when he'd stumbled into Greenwich Village and come upon a newspaper reporting it.

He had immediately owled McGonagall demanding information and wanting to come and get Harry at once. Her response horrified him. She'd had no idea he was alive and neither did Harry. What was more she didn't know where Harry was, he along with his friends had disappeared only a few days ago. The Ministry of Magic had fallen and the boy was off on some harebrained mission for Dumbledore. Sirius had wanted to go at once but McGonagall was firmly against it with Voldemort in control Sirius would likely be killed the moment he entered the country. Sirius didn't care but McGonagall's words stopped him cold.

"Your recklessness has already lost Harry his godfather once. If Harry survives this he will need someone to lean on. Stay safe so you can be that person for him."

The decades with Leroy and Rachel had tempered Sirius's impulsive spirit and so he knew she was right. He stayed in Ohio, watched as his little girl won Nationals and was accepted into NYADA. He watched her become engaged and then break that engagement but the whole time a piece of him was waiting. Worrying about his godson halfway across the world doing god knows what. Until finally word came, the letter was short and to the point.

**Voldemort is dead. Harry lives. I have told him about you. Come Quickly**

**M. McGonagall**

* * *

**So that's the beginning would love to see some reviews!**


	2. Musical Genius

Finn looked down at his phone in surprise. He hadn't talked to Rachel since after the opening night of Grease when he'd left her crying over some other guy. He'd heard she'd been in town from a few of the others but hadn't seen her since. He considered letting her go to voicemail but knew she'd just keep calling until she got her way so instead he picked up.

"Rachel."

"Finn, I'm calling about Glee Club."

"I don't need any help with Glee Club Rachel."

"No listen my dad's Godson has moved in with them and you need him in Glee," Rachel said Finn glanced at the phone surprised to hear how totally serious she sounded.

"Okay well he's welcome to audition."

"He might not but you need to convince him too."

"Rachel if he doesn't want to be in Glee I won't force him."

"Finn you don't understand. Harry is a musical genius. If you get him in Glee you're guaranteed to win Nationals."

"huh and when you say musical genius?"

"He can play dozen's of instruments when I met him last week my dad had bought him a violin he learned to play it in three days. He can sing really well to, he has perfect pitch and hits like every note without trying." Rachel was breathless with excitement but Finn didn't miss the slight hint of jealousy there as well.

"Wow so why won't he audition if he's so good?"

"He's really shy and doesn't like to be the center of attention but he's so good Finn. I think if you get someone from Glee to show him around he can probably be convinced to try. I would say either Sam or Blaine."

"Okay when does he start?"

"Tomorrow. Sorry I know its short notice but ever since he got here Dad's been really pushing us to all spend our time together. I wasn't able to call until I was back in New York."

* * *

Blaine settled into his regular seat at the back of Glee Club. He was doing his best not to mope. Ever since he had so royally messed things up with Kurt he'd been miserable and depressed. He'd barely participated in the musical and had been sorely tempted to go back to Dalton just to escape his memories of happier times. Honestly he was a bit ashamed of himself.

When had he become the guy who was totally defined by his boyfriend? Before Kurt he'd never been seriously involved with anyone and he'd been happy in his independence. He'd see guys and girls break up and turn into piles of mush and sworn he'd never let a relationship rule or ruin his happiness. Yet here he'd been moping and wallowing in self loathing. Well no more, he was Blaine Anderson and he refused to let this ruin his senior year.

Not that he didn't still feel guilty, he did. Horribly overwhelmingly guilty but he would at least put on a happy face for his friends in Glee. He'd done a terrible thing and deserved to suffer for it but Glee Club didn't. He couldn't risk his sadness and bad mood dragging them down at Sectionals in a few days. So he sat in the back and laughed at Artie's jokes and Sam's terrible impressions.

"Okay everybody settle down. Before we get into rehearsing for Sectionals there's something that needs to be discussed." Finn called effectively quieting the chattering group of teens.

"What's up?" Artie asked.

"Is it about Lord Tubbington's weight problem because I already told him no more pudding for breakfast." Brittany said her eyes wide and earnest. Sparing her only a brief disbelieving glance Finn continued.

"I got a call from Rachel earlier today. Apparently her dad's godson is starting at McKinley tomorrow. She says he's a musical genius and having him in Glee will guarantee another National title." The room erupted into cheers and excited talking until Finn held up his hands.

"There's a problem, apparently he's very shy and may not want to be a part of Glee. This is why I need someone to volunteer to stick with him tomorrow and show him around then convince him to come to rehearsals. I know it's too close to Sectionals for him to learn the routine but hopefully he'll be able to help out at regionals. Any volunteers?"

There was a general shifting about as people considered it. Showing a new kid around was always risky. You never could know what to expect or how they would act. He knew Rachel which was a point in his favor but still. . .it could be risky. Blain knew what he had to do. As Class President it was pretty much his job anyway. He raised his hand.

"I'll do it."

Finn flashed him a relieved and obviously grateful smile.

"Great Thanks Blaine, his name is Harry Potter. Just go to Figgins office tomorrow morning. I'll let him know you'll be there to show him around."

* * *

Blaine arrived at Figgins office exactly thirty minutes before school started. He wanted to be sure to have a chance to look over the new kid before having to show him around. He figured that considering he was living with Rachel's two dads Harry probably wouldn't take issue with Blaine being gay but you can never be too sure. Blaine wasn't sure what to expect.

How did a musical genius dress? He pictured stylish clothes and a pasty complexion from spending too much time inside mastering his instruments. When the boy finally entered Figgin's office Blaine wouldn't have guessed it was him except he'd never seen him before. He was scruffy, that was the only word for it. He wore a loose hoodie and a pair of jeans; his sneakers were scuffed and rather dirty.

As far as looks however he was stunning. His complexion was lightly tanned, his face well proportioned though slightly soft and almost feminine. His eyes, Blaine had never seen eyes like his, deep endless green eyes. His hair was a disastrous mess sticking every which way as if it was composed of dozen's of different entities trying desperately to escape any way they could. His lips were full and looked soft currently they were pulled into a kind of thoughtful frown like he didn't quite know what he was supposed to be doing. His body seemed tense as well like he thought someone was about to jump out and attack at any moment.

Blaine was smitten. This thought was followed by a huge wave of guilt. He and Kurt had only broken up a few weeks ago and already he was checking out other guys. He loved Kurt, he belonged with Kurt and checking out other guys would only delay his happiness. Taking a deep breath he locked away any thoughts that were less than plutonic for the new kid and tried to focus on forming a plan to get him into Glee Club.

"Hi, you're Harry right?" He asked holding out his hand and approaching the other boy. Harry looked startled for a moment before nodding and shaking his hand.

"Hi."

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm Class President and a friend of Rachel's so I volunteered to show you around today."

"Oh cool but umm . . . you don't have to. I mean this place doesn't seem that big I can probably figure it out." Blaine was momentarily struck speechless by the accent. Nobody had mentioned Harry was foreign but his accent was definitely English. It took a moment for what he had actually said to process and when it did Blaine hurried to stop him as he turned to walk away.

"I want to help. It may seem small but it can be really confusing besides do you really want to spend your first day searching endlessly for your classes?" Harry seemed to consider him for a long moment before nodding his head and holding out his schedule.

"I've got English first." Looking down at the schedule Blaine smiled, half their classes were together and they were on the same lunch schedule.

"That's actually perfect I'm in that class already. Let's head over."

Blaine and Harry walked in silence as Blaine tried to think of something to say. So far Harry had been very quiet and despite his resolution to not be attracted to him Blaine was feeling distinctly tongue tied. Blaine spotted Phil Lipoff walking towards them and began to pray inwardly. The last thing he needed was for Harry to find out about the less savory aspects of Glee before his first day even started.

Fate was not on his side however as Phil approached Blaine saw his arm move and only barely registered the Slurpee cup before he was momentarily blinded by stinging red ice.

"Hey Fairy boy! Are you Blaine's new boy toy? We don't like having all these gays at our school."

He heard a slam against the locker and turning quickly to help Harry up as he wiped his eyes was shocked to find it was Phil pushed against the locker. Harry had a firm grip on his wrist and had his arm twisted back. Phil was struggling but seemed unable to shake Harry's grip. When Harry spoke his voice was so soft Blaine had to strain to hear him.

"Do you know how much pressure it takes to break a bone? About 1400 lbs for an arm bone now that seems like a lot but when you consider the tension from having your arm bent like this it's really not much. For example right now I'm exerting I would say about 1300 lbs of pressure with just a little push," Phil whimpered and Blaine suspected Harry had increased the pressure on his arm. "I could snap your arm like a twig. Now I assume by your charming red jacket that you are involved in sport. I can also assume you'd like to have your arm in tact. Am I correct?"

He paused and Phil nodded.

"Good. Now as to your question, I am no one's 'boy toy' as you so artfully termed it. I do however prefer boys. My godfather to whom I am very close is also gay so understand me when I say that to insult homosexuals is not only insulting me but my family. If I ever hear you say something to me or anyone else at this school or learn from my new friend Blaine here that you have been harassing any student gay or otherwise. I will hurt you. My name is Harry James Potter and I will warn you only once Don't. Fuck. With. Me."

With that Harry stepped back and releasing Phil's arm with a smile said

"It's been lovely meeting you."

Phil stumbled backwards away from Harry before turning and moving quickly down the hall in the opposite direction. Blaine simply stared at Harry.

"Wow" Harry flushed and looked away lifting his hand to run his fingers through his messy hair. He shrugged

"I don't like bullies."

* * *

Author Notes: So . . . What do you think so far? Would love to hear your reviews and take on my characters. I have another chapter in the works but my two year old has a cold and is hyper needy so I don't know when I'll find time to write. Review and encourage me also give me tips on dealing with needy toddlers . . . :-D

Thanks so much for all the great reviews I've gotten so far! You guys are my motivation!


	3. Harry

Harry was painfully embarrassed about losing his temper but didn't regret what he'd done. After having defeated the world's biggest bully he was in no mood to deal with the run of the mill teenaged kind. He stayed quiet through the rest of his English class despite his tour guides attempts to talk to him.

He was contemplating the changes his life had taken. Less then a month ago he had been on the run in fear of his life. Now Voldemort was dead, Sirius was alive and Harry was sitting in a muggle classroom in America. It was all so surreal Harry found himself wondering if he'd died and this was his after life or maybe he'd been crucioed into insanity and was really sitting in a ward of St. Mungo's next to Neville's parents.

He'd been furious to learn that Sirius had been alive all this time and that Dumbledore had kept it from him. He was briefly angry at Sirius for not contacting him directly but understood the absolute trust everyone seemed to have in Dumbledore. He couldn't really wrap his mind around the fact that Sirius had lived a whole life since the last time Harry had seen him. He was a different man. He looked healthy and was clearly happier then Harry had ever known him to be. He had a lovely daughter who oddly was older then Harry. It was a lot to take in but Harry was happy.

When he wasn't puzzling his sanity Harry thought maybe this was his reward. He'd saved the world after all. Maybe this was God or whoever's way of saying 'well done'. He would have preferred to skip the High School thing but Sirius seemed to think it would be good for him to just be a teenager for awhile and he was honestly just so grateful to have Sirius back he'd have done anything the man wanted.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Blaine tapping him on the arm. Harry liked Blaine he was handsome and charismatic. In some ways he reminded him of Draco but without the massive dose of pride and self importance.

"Hey Harry we have to work in a group but since you're new you haven't done the reading so I'll catch you up."

Harry listened closely as Blaine proceeded to fill out their worksheet the whole time giving Harry a running commentary explaining the answers and the subject matter. Harry was pleased Blaine was a good teacher and made sure Harry understood the answers rather than just telling him what they were. Even without his help Blaine finished a good ten minutes before the rest of the class. Harry smiled at him and Blaine beamed back.

"You're really not what I pictured when Finn told us about you." Blaine said thoughtfully. Harry raised an eyebrow at him utilizing a trick he'd learned from Draco who had learned it from Snape.

"What did you picture?"

"I don't know. Finn says according to Rachel you're like a musical genius. I guess I was expecting it to show. A pile of sheet music under one arm maybe? A snazzy concert ready suit but you're just a guy." Blaine laughed while looking kind of apologetic at the same time. Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Rachel's exaggerating. I'm not a genius musical or otherwise I'm just good at it I guess. It's not a big deal. Really."

The music thing had happened during his Horcrux search. Hermione had always played Piano and had shrunk one to bring with them. One night Harry had sat down and begun to play. He'd been watching Hermione for days and had already figured out which keys made which sounds so he sat down and began to play a tune he'd heard on the Radio recently. Harry had always liked listening to music and could remember any tune after hearing it. Harry didn't think there was anything odd about it but when Hermione came in an hour later and found Harry playing something Harry had once heard on his aunt's classical music station she'd been impressed.

She'd spent the next week teaching him to read music which also came fairly easy to him. After leaving Grimmauld Place and sadly the piano since they were unable to retrieve it; Hermione had started transfiguring things into various instruments. Wanting to see if Harry could play them as well, they proved to be just as easy to learn as the piano and soon Harry was capable of playing almost any instrument he met.

He still didn't understand where it came from but suspected he'd always had it. He remembered even as a young child he'd been able to memorize and sing songs with ease. It was a rarely utilized talent as he moved to high grades teachers stopped teaching them songs and focused on more practical subjects. Petunia had always forbidden him to sing along to the radio because she didn't want to hear him.

"Well what do you play?" Blaine asked curiously causing Harry to shrug.

"Lots of things, after awhile I quit asking for the names of things." Harry hadn't thought this was a strange thing to say but judging by the way Blaine was gaping at him it was.

"You play so many instruments you can't remember all their names?" Blaine asked as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Rather then responding Harry just shrugged his shoulders and started packing up his things. He really was beginning to wish he'd never told Sirius about the music thing. He'd known his godfather wouldn't make a big deal about it and he hadn't. Harry had not calculated Rachel into the equation; she was an intense girl and knowing her made him look at Sirius with new eyes.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if he would have turned out like that if only Dumbledore had allowed Sirius to take him in. If Dumbledore had demanded Sirius get a trial would Harry have grown into someone like Rachel. He doubted it but the question lingered. Blaine seemed to realize Harry was not going to answer him because he caught up and began talking again.

"Rachel says you sing too." Again Harry shrugged.

"The reason I ask is because I'm in Glee Club here. Did Rachel tell you about our Glee Club?" Harry stopped and turned to look Blaine in the eye.

"Yes she did. Look you seem nice and I don't want to be rude but I'm not joining your club." With that Harry turned and walked away leaving Blaine standing in the hall.

* * *

Blaine felt like an idiot. He had gone about the Glee thing all wrong. Somehow when around Harry his brain flew away. He was amazed by the shorter boy; imagine playing so many instruments you can't remember their names. He knew his awestruck reaction had caused Harry to react badly. The other boy seemed almost embarrassed to be special in any way.

Blaine contemplated Harry as he walked down the hall trying to think of something to convince the other boy. He was nearly to his next class when a genius idea came to him. Detouring down a different hallway Blaine shot off a quick text to Finn before stopping in front of the class he knew Sam was in.

The bell hadn't sounded yet so as soon as Sam saw him he walked over.

"I need your help." Blaine told him.

"Sure anything," Sam replied looking concerned.

"I have a plan to get the new kid into Glee club but I need your help."

After explaining things to Sam, Blaine smiled to himself and headed to his next class. He was late but didn't get in any trouble. This was one class Harry didn't have with him but Blaine still remembered his schedule and knew he'd see the other boy for lunch.

* * *

Harry was feeling like a prat. He'd been at this school for less then a full day and had already threatened a bully and been rude to his only potential friend. He hadn't meant to snap at Blaine but Rachel had talked of nothing but her freaking Glee club and he really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Still that wasn't Blaine's fault and Harry resolved to apologize the moment he saw him and try to make it up.

As it turned out he didn't see Blaine until after his third class. He had lunch and was headed in the direction he believed the cafeteria to be in when Blaine flagged him down.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned to face the other boy with a soft smile and Blaine smiled warmly back at him.

"Hey Blaine I wanted to apologize for earlier-"

"You don't need to. I realized Rachel probably talked about nothing but Glee when you two were together. She was really excited about winning nationals last year." Blaine interrupted falling into step beside Harry.

"Yeah she really did but that's no excuse for how I behaved. I'm just a little tense about this whole new school thing." Blaine sent Harry another dazzling smile causing him to flush. He liked Blaine much more then he aught to. The last thing he needed was to get involved with some muggle boy. Shaking that thought off he turned to Blaine.

"So, lunch now I guess." He asked casting the handsome boy a shy smile. Blaine nodded and put his hand on Harry's arm to lead him toward the lunch room.

"Come on, it's this way. I hope you don't mind I usually sit with Glee Club kids but they're almost all pretty nice." Harry glanced questioningly at Blaine.

"Almost all?" Blaine flushed and glanced around nervously.

"Well you know some people can occasionally be . . . kinda mean but they usually sit elsewhere." Harry just nodded and followed Blaine into the lunch line. The woman behind the counter smiled warmly at them as she scooped some strange food thing onto their plates.

"Thank you Mrs. Rose." Blaine said casting the large woman a charming smile.

"No problem Blaine, you have a good day and you too honey." She said casting Harry a gentle smile. Harry flushed and ducked his head.

"Thank you ma'am." Blaine turned to him in surprise before smiling at him as though pleased.

"What?" he asked but Blaine just shook his head. Sitting down at a table next to some other children Harry looked down at his 'meal'. Most of it was unrecognizable.

"What is this exactly?" he asked poking a strange brownish object that was greasy to the touch.

"That's a tot" another boy volunteered. He had dark hair and looked a bit geeky wearing black rimmed glasses similar to what Harry had worn before Hermione had helped fix his eyes. Harry also noticed the wheelchair but didn't ask about it.

"A tot?" he questioned and the other boy nodded.

"Of the tater variety."

"Right,"

"It's like a fried processed potato." Blaine put in before turning to the other boy "This is Harry he's new and Harry this is Artie he's in Glee with me."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said shaking his hand.

"You too, so that's a cool accent where are you from Harry?" Artie asked. Harry was actually surprised to realize Blaine hadn't asked him this especially considering the way he was now listening closely to hear Harry's answer.

"Oh umm, Surrey originally but I went to school in Scotland." He tentatively nibbled the edge of a tater tot and finding it actually pretty good popped it into his mouth.

"See our American Cuisine isn't so bad. I'm afraid I'm not sure where Surrey is." Artie smiled and Harry chewed his tater tot quickly so he could answer.

"It's in England a few hours away from London."

Artie opened his mouth to respond but before he could a tall blond boy came rushing over.

"It's a disaster" he announced.

"What happened?" Artie asked Harry noted that everyone seated at the table, most of whom he'd yet to be introduced to were also looking at the blond anxiously.

"Brad's not coming in today." The outcry from this single sentence was enormous.

"But what about Sectionals? We only a few days left to rehearse!" An asian girl cried next to her a sweet looking brunette had her eyes narrowed in concern.

"Maybe we can do it without him." Blaine suggested a cheer leader who had approached the table to see what all the fuss was about sneered at Blaine.

"Don't be stupid. We can't rehearse without our music! We might as well just quit now. There's no chance we'll win sectionals without rehearsing. I can't believe I joined this stupid club!"

Harry was watching on this with a bemused expression on his face. He had an inkling about what the problem was and didn't see why everyone was acting so crazy about it.

"Blaine, who is Brad?"

"Oh Brad is the Pianist for New Directions. He plays almost all the back up during rehearsals. It wouldn't be such a big deal except Sectionals is this weekend and we really need all the practice we can get."

"Well, I play piano. I could fill in if you need me to." The table fell silent as everyone turned to stare at him. The blond scoffed.

"Please, you've not even seen the music you'll never be able to play well enough Brad's been practicing with us since we picked the songs."

Harry angled his head to get a good look at the girl. She would have been pretty if she hadn't been making such an ugly facial expression. He noted that her voice was also pretty annoying and wondered if she was talented enough to make up for it in Glee. He supposed with her bad attitude she had to be amazing otherwise why would anyone even talk to her.

"You seem kinda mean. My names Harry and as far as not having practiced I don't think it'll be a problem. If you guys have the music I'll look it over and meet you after school." The mean girl gaped at him but before she could say anything Blaine cut in casting him a warm smile.

"Thank you so much Harry. You've really saved us this time." Harry felt his face flushing and shifted around accepting the music that had been produced from someone's bag and looking at it briefly before going back to his lunch.

* * *

Author's notes: So there is chapter two I'm going to wait and watch Glee tonight before starting on three. Mostly because I see no reason to come up with songs for sectionals when they'll be doing the work for me. For those of you also watching Glee tonight I encourage you to try and picture our Harry in the background and see how nicely he fits.

PLEASE REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Some answers to those of you who had questions

namikaze natsumi-hime: Yes Harry does have his Lordships. I don't know how much that will figure into the story so I thought I'd just let you know. Sirius did survive the veil but has built such a different life now he's going to let Harry remain Lord Black. Sirius has no interest in ever returning to Wizarding Britain and has no need for the Black fortune.

To my Harry/Kurt Fans: I will be honest there will be very little Kurt in this story. While I love Kurt he is so far outside my frame of reference I'm not confident in my ability to write him. He may make a few appearances but they will be brief. Sorry

Adri1577: Questions about Harry's education should be covered in the next chapter or the one after. I have a theory about it that I will elaborate for the group.

I've so enjoyed reading your reviews! Please keep them coming!


	4. Glee Club

Blaine met Harry outside of his last class and led him into the choir room. The large group of teens was already assembled and all turned to look at him as soon as they entered. Harry blushed. After the war Harry's fame had increased to dangerous proportions to the point where he couldn't go outside without being recognized it was one of the reasons he'd been so quick to come to live with Sirius.

Any attention now made him anxious he was sure that with his luck he'd screw up and somehow make himself famous in the muggle world as well leaving him no place to hide. Blaine seemed to recognize Harry's discomfort and hurried to make introductions

"Everyone this is Harry, Harry this is Kitty," Harry recognized the mean cheerleader from earlier. "Marley," The pretty brunette who oddly enough still looked worried. "Jake" The boy jerked his head in acknowledgement "Ryder" he grinned at Harry. The other boy was cute enough that Harry couldn't fight another blush.

Blaine went through everyone in the room and Harry quickly memorized their names. Once he was done Finn stood up and started talking about sectionals so Harry tuned him out. Finn, Harry mused, was pretty much exactly what Harry expected after Rachel's detailed description. Tall, attractive and somewhat oafish in the most positive way Harry like him at once. Finally it was his turn to help out the group and he sank into the music.

He was only helping on the duet between Ryder and Marley. The group had chosen to sing Gangnam style which did not require accompaniment. That right there was enough for Harry to think he would never join this club. Gangnam Style barely even qualified as music in Harry's opinion. He kept his thoughts to himself however and simply played as Ryder and Marley sang to each other.

It was obvious there were some pent up feelings there and Harry did not envy them their high school romance. He had both been there and done that. Not to say he wouldn't consider doing it again just hopefully not for awhile. The explanation for their very heartfelt singing came as they finished up when another boy Jake greeted Marley with a kiss. Harry smirked and Blaine turned to him curiously.

"Love triangle," Harry said answering the unasked question and nodding toward the three who were now chatting quietly together. Blaine chuckled and shook his head before turning to pack up his stuff. At which point he was pulled into a discussion with Brittany about the dance moves for their group number.

* * *

Blaine was out the door and down the hall before realizing he had somehow left Harry behind. He'd been so caught up talking with Brittany and then later Sam and Finn that he hadn't even thought about making sure Harry was keeping up. Finn seemed to have realized the same thing because when Blaine turned to head back he was hot on his heels.

As they approached the room they heard music drifting out the door. Both paused before exchanging a look and quietly moving closer to the door. Peering through they saw Harry perched on a stool with a guitar that had been left in hand. His fingers almost seemed to caress the strings as he willed the song from the guitar. Neither had paid much attention when Harry had been playing for the duet but this was impossible to ignore.

The hood of his jacket which Harry seemed to keep on at all times had fallen back to expose his handsome face. His eyes were closed and his lips in a tight line. His dark hair fell across his forehead and Blaine found himself once again startled by the contrast of ebony black hair against white skin. He looked like an angel. Just when Blaine was beginning to think Harry was simply going to play the other boy opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark"

His voice was soft but choked with feeling. Despite this it was clear he was quite talented Blaine glanced at Finn who was staring open mouthed at Harry.

"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark"

Blaine was startled by the sadness in the song and the feeling with which Harry sang. He hadn't known the other boy long but it was clear he'd lost someone very dear to him. Blaine began to feel guilty for being there. He knew he was intruding on a private moment but somehow couldn't pull himself away or even speak to tell Harry they were there. He could only watch entranced by the beautiful tragedy that was Harry Potter.

"In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule

I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black

And I held my tongue as she told me

"Son fear is the heart of love"

So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

'cause we'll hold each other soon

In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Then I'll follow you into the dark"

As Harry finished his song he looked up and pinned his eyes on Blaine and Finn. He didn't seem the least bit surprised to see them and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he'd known they were there all along. He hoped so, that would lessen the guilt he felt at spying on him.

"Wow," Finn breathed out beside him. "Rachel wasn't kidding you really are talented."

Harry blushed, which Blaine somehow found more endearing every time he did it. He knew if he'd been that talented he'd have flaunted it. Somehow the fact that Harry didn't while puzzling was pretty awesome.

"You know, now that we know how good you are we'll never rest until you join Glee." Blaine told him playfully hoping to help the other boy relax. It seemed to as Harry cast him the shy half smile that Blaine had begun to really adore.

"Well it sounds like you'll be pretty tired then."

"Why?" Finn asked he couldn't seem to grasp the idea that Harry knew he was good and didn't want to show it.

"Look I just. . . I got enough attention back home. It's not like I'm super talented or anything. So I can carry a tune you guys can as well."

Blaine and Finn exchanged a look and without speaking agreed not to argue with Harry's obviously delusional self assessment.

"Well then wouldn't being in Glee help you blend? I mean you can stand in the back and do background vocals and if you ever feel like doing solo you can." Finn suggested knowing Mr. Shu would go for it if Finn explained.

Harry shrugged.

"Look Harry, Glee's not just about the performances. We sing just as a group all the time. It's like getting a group of friends who you already have something in common with. Lima's a small town with not a lot to entertain. If you join Glee you're sure to have things to do and people to hang out with. Just think about it okay," Blaine could see Harry was thinking about it and almost look convinced. Finn could as well apparently because he jumped in with.

"Look sectionals are next week all we'll do until then is rehearsing anyhow so you just think it over and after sectionals come to Glee and we'll talk it over okay?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. Blaine couldn't help but cheer and pull Harry into a hug. Harry stiffened before relaxing and allowing Blaine to hug him. Blaine quickly regretted his impulsive behavior; he was struck by the softness of Harry's hair against his cheek and the citrusy smell that clung to the other boy. Without thinking Blaine inhaled and let Harry wash over him before jerking himself back.

He looked at Harry and glanced at Finn neither seemed to have noticed anything off and Blaine let out relieved sigh. Inwardly he began to berate himself. What was he thinking? Kurt should be the only thing on his mind right now. Who cared that Harry was handsome and talented? Kurt was his everything. Even as he told himself this he couldn't help but compare the smell Kurt's carefully chosen cologne and various styling products to Harry's smell of fresh air, oranges and grass and somehow in deepest parts of his mind he had to admit. Harry smelled better.

* * *

After bidding Finn goodbye so he could walk off to the staff parking lot Harry and Blaine walked together toward the student lot. Blaine seemed lost in his own thoughts and Harry made no attempt to start a conversation. He had things on his mind as well. Mainly this whole Glee business, it was tempting. He'd had loads of fun singing with Hermione and Ron and later Draco while on the run the year before. It could be fun to do it again but still Harry didn't want to risk any notoriety.

Sirius had seemed to think it a good idea when Rachel mentioned it and had encouraged Harry to try it out. At the time Harry had insisted he had no interest and Sirius had let it drop. Now having met the group he could see the appeal. Everyone was friendly with the exception of Kitty and Harry was already beginning to really like Blaine. He wasn't looking for a boyfriend but Blaine seemed pretty focused on his Ex so that shouldn't be an issue. Harry knew he did better when he had friends backing him he was good at being alone but had never really liked it.

A change in the air alerted Harry to a problem. During the war Harry's magic had adjusted to his needs meaning he had an almost prophetic ability to detect trouble before it happened. Now his magic was thrumming against his skin sort of like an alarm clock telling him to wake up. He shot his hand up and caught Blaine by the sleeve of his jacket. Before Blaine could ask him what was wrong Harry raised his finger to his mouth shushing him and carefully surveying their surroundings.

It didn't take long to spot them. Three people hiding behind a couple of cars effectively surrounding them. Judging by their total lack of discretion Harry was fairly certain they weren't Death Eater's. He waited and was proved right when as one the boys moved from behind cars. It was the kid he had threatened earlier along with two other large friends in matching jackets.

The boys were leering dangerously down at them and Harry was tempted to laugh. They were trying so hard to look menacing but all Harry saw were kids trying to play grown ups. Harry knew he could take them but was a little concerned about Blaine. If Harry didn't play this exactly right one might manage to swing at the other boy and Harry was not inclined to allow them to injure his friend. He decided to try and defuse the situation.

"Hello boys, this is unexpected. Is there something I can do for you today?"

"Yeah you and your fag boyfriend can bleed." Said the largest of the goons, Harry fought an urge to roll his eyes. His goal was to defuse the situation he just had to remember not to be sarcastic.

"Look boys I really don't want to fight. How about Blaine and I just walk away and we can all go home unscathed?" Harry tried to keep his tone even. He was itching to break some bones though. He didn't like being threatened and he liked being ambushed even less.

"We don't want to fight either. We want to injure." The second boy said with a vicious grin. Harry sighed.

"Can I just say for the record? Fag boyfriend is a bit redundant when talking to a man. I mean obviously if he's my boyfriend he'd be a fag. It's a given there's no need to say it out loud."

While Harry spoke he moved in front of Blaine and a bit closer to the boy from this morning. As soon as he finished the goons moved to attack. Moving quickly Harry caught the arm of the boy from this morning and pulled back until he heard it snap. The boy yowled and fell to his knee's clutching his now broken arm. Harry didn't even pause to enjoy it swirling around he kicked out his leg catching the teeth of the biggest boy and sending him flying into the car behind him. The third thug moved in swinging but Harry ducked him easily before throwing a punch. Judging by the crunch Harry had just broken his nose.

It was over in moments. Harry turned to Blaine who had somehow ended up on the ground during the scuffle and pulling him up did a quick check for injuries. Finding none he turned to the bullies.

"Now this morning I warned your friend. . ." he trailed off realizing he didn't know the boys name. Blaine seemed to realize this as well because he quickly volunteered.

"Phil"

"Ah yes, I warned your friend Phil here not to fuck with me or I would break his arm. As you know he did not heed my warning and I'm sure he'll find after a quick jaunt to the hospital that his arm is broken. I will now issue you the same warning Don't. Fuck. With. Me. And by extension anyone I happen to like.

You may ask yourself how will I know if he likes them. The answer is you won't so it's best for everyone if you just quit acting like a bunch of prats and grow up. Now you may be thinking of reporting this little scuffle to your parents/teachers/coach ect. I encourage you to do so but may I remind you that at 5'3" you are all larger then myself and I imagine your reputation will go down a bit when it gets out the three of you together cannot take me in a fight.

Consider this your one warning gentlemen. Give me a reason and I will make Phil's broken arm look like a hug compared to what I will do to you. Good day."

* * *

Blaine followed slowly behind Harry. He wondered if he should be afraid of the other boy. He had moved so fast he'd blurred when dealing with the bullies. Blaine wasn't afraid of Harry however. He'd only ever been violent when threatened and it wasn't as if those guys hadn't deserved the smack down Harry had given them. Blaine couldn't help but puzzle over the strangeness that was Harry Potter. He only ever seemed confident when kicking ass and giving threats.

The rest of the time he was shy and quiet. It was strange and Blaine couldn't help but wonder how many situations Harry had been in that he'd had to make threats that he was so confident doing it. Harry had seemed utterly unfazed by both the attacks against him. Normally being attacked twice in one day would at least make someone nervous but Harry just walked on as if this was something that happened all the time.

Blaine wanted to ask Harry how he'd learned to fight like that but before he could there was a yell from the other side of the parking lot.

"Harry!" Blaine turned and saw Rachel's dad running toward them. He was confused for a moment before remembering that Harry was actually his godson. Turning to Harry he was struck by the huge grin that stretched across his face. Harry had not once smiled at him like that today. His already handsome face seemed transformed into something almost ethereally gorgeous. He felt a flood of lust like a punch to the stomach. He'd never seen someone look that good. For a moment Blaine couldn't speak only stare in wonder. Luckily he didn't have to.

"Sirius" Harry cried warmly before being pulled in for a tight hug.

"I was so worried. You didn't come home on time but I knew you'd probably get roped into Glee but then you still weren't there and I check the whole school and couldn't find you-"

"Sirius calm down! I'm fine. I did go to Glee but then I got into it with some bullies in the parking lot. It's no big deal." Harry's voice was soothing and Blaine felt himself relaxing slightly even though it hadn't been directed at him.

"Bullies? Did they survive?" Sirius asked and Blaine was surprised to realize the other man was only half joking.

"Somewhat worse for wear but yes they're fine." Harry responded with a wry smile.

"Well good then. I got you a cell phone today so next time you stay late you can let me know."

Harry took the small phone that his godfather handed him looking it over closely.

"This is a phone? But it's so tiny! You'll have to show me how it works Siri."

Blaine gaped at him. He acted like he'd never even seen a cell phone before. Just what sort of teenaged boy was this? His godfather shifted his gaze anxiously toward Blaine clearly aware of how odd Harry's reaction was.

"It's not hard. Here your friend can put his number in your phone and show you how texting works. Blaine isn't it? Kurt's boyfriend?" Sirius asked looking over at him. Blaine nodded and took Harry's phone from him to enter his number.

"Yeah I mean no well kinda. What I mean is yes Blaine but Kurt and I broke up. We're getting back together tho. I know it." Blaine said in a hurry as he typed his number into Harry's phone and sent himself a text so they'd both have each other's numbers. Sirius cast him a sad sort of look but nodded.

Harry had watched Blaine operate the phone closely and was now examining it.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Blaine." He said waving as he walked away with his godfather. Blaine said his goodbye's and walked toward his car. He was about to start it when his phone rang to let him know he had a text. It was Harry of course.

**Did it work?**

Blaine grinned.

* * *

Authors Notes: Jeez somehow this chapter is really long. Whenever I sit down to write this story kind of runs away with itself. I think its cause I've got so much preplanned I have the lay the groundwork. Next chapter will be fairly short I think so just be prepared for that a lot of drabble-ish bits to cover the time that passes.

Harry's song is I will follow you into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. Just search youtube if you want to hear it. I had originally picked Hero by nickleback but this morning I was listening to it again and realized. This is Harry's song.

Got to say I'm disappointed by how few reviews I've gotten. Makes me feel unloved. . .so maybe REVIEW! I have really low self esteem so you're pretty much providing me with self worth.

For those who did review thank you! I LOVE YOU! My lovely baby is feeling much better to those who wished her well. Turns out it was teething which is less fun and involves a lot of me saying "No biting go to time out" periodically interspersed with "No climbing" shortly followed by "and that's why we say no climbing" as I see to whatever injury falling has caused.


	5. Text Messaging

The next day was Saturday. Blaine wouldn't have to return to school until Wednesday the day after sectionals. Blaine had been thinking a lot about Harry and couldn't help but wonder if he'd hear from him before he saw him again at school. He'd given Harry his number so it was possible. Just as Blaine was contemplating texting Harry to see if he wanted to go for Coffee before Blaine had to be at rehearsals when his phone beeped.

**Hypothetically if my phone were to explode could I keep my phone number? -HP**

Blaine stared blankly at the message for a moment before texting back.

**Explode? WTF?**

Blaine started to get his things together and check his hair in the mirror as he waited for an explanation. He was beginning to wonder if Harry was completely mentally sound.

**Or melt maybe? I don't know what will happen that's why I need to know if I can keep my phone number. Also I don't know what WTF means sorry.-HP**

Blaine snorted at Harry's response. What on earth could he be doing? He decided to just answer his question and hopefully find out more that way.

**Well yes you could transfer your number to a new phone but you should probably write down the numbers you want to keep you won't be able to find them if you break your phone. What are you doing?**

Blaine waited debating whether he wanted to ask Harry to meet him for coffee. He didn't want Harry or anyone else to misconstrue his intentions.

**Oh cool thanks. Just an experiment.-HP**

Blaine considered for almost five minutes before deciding to ask him. Harry was new in town and needed a friend. Blaine wasn't being disloyal to Kurt or anything just being a good friend to Harry.

**You want to meet up for Coffee before I go to rehearsals?**

Blaine waited anxiously, heart pounding. Now that he'd asked he was unaccountably nervous. Would Harry think it was a date? He reread the message it was a little ambiguous what if Harry got the wrong idea? The response rang in.

**Thanks but not today. I really want to figure out this thing with my phone. Maybe tomorrow or something yeah? -HP**

Blaine read the text with a sinking feeling.

* * *

Harry had loved his new phone so much he determined that Ron and Hermione needed them as well. The only trouble was they were both in places with no electricity. Ron was in Auror training somewhere in France. After the Battle of Hogwarts he and Harry along with Hermione had worked with an Auror task force bringing down any remaining Death Eaters. It many ways that time was bloodier and more difficult then the time before.

After only a few months most high level Death Eaters were accounted for. Ron had taken up Kingsley's offer to join the Auror Corps. Hermione chose to return to Hogwarts to finish out her final year and Harry had come to Lima unfortunately this left them far out of contact. Harry thought cell phones might be the answer so he'd been talking to Hermione all day through his two way mirror and periodically owling Ron as well.

Together they'd come up with what was hopefully a workable spell to have the phone feed off of magic rather than electricity. Ron and Hermione were both in places surrounded by ambient magic so the phones should be able to charge just through the air. Harry of course would have to sustain his using his own magic since he was in a muggle area but Harry was powerful enough and using so little magic it wouldn't even affect him.

He was just about to try the spell when Ron owled and asked what Harry would do if the phone broke rather than started working. Harry realized it was a very real possibility. Sirius wasn't home and Harry didn't know anyone else who might know the answer. So left with no alternative he'd texted Blaine for help.

He could tell Blaine thought he was crazy but didn't care. He was desperate to have a reliable way to keep in touch with his friends throughout the day. After living together for months he was going through serious friend withdrawals. Harry removed the battery from his cell after telling Blaine they'd have to do Coffee another day and cast the spell. Once cast he picked it up and focused on wandlessly pushing his magic into the tiny device. It beeped.

Harry let out a cheer and immediately went about ordering phones to send to his friends.

* * *

Blaine waited to hear back from Harry while trying to focus all his energy on memorizing the words to Gangnam Style and learning his choreography. It wasn't until Monday that he finally broke and texted Harry.

**So did your phone explode?**

Blaine waited with bated breath.

**Ha! No it's fine now. Would you like to hear the quote of the day?-HP**

Blaine gave the phone a questioning look before remembering it was a phone and not responsible for the crazy that was Harry Potter.

**Sure.**

**Be like a duck. Calm on the surface, but always paddling like the dickens underneath-HP**

Blaine blinked and then began to laugh. Harry was a weird kid but Blaine thought they could be great friends. He was surprised though when his phone beeped again.

**I owe you a Coffee don't I? Are you free now?-HP**

* * *

Harry sat across from Blaine sipping his coffee. For some reason Blaine seemed awfully nervous. They'd met at the only coffee place in town and had exchanged pleasant greetings but had both been fairly quiet since then.

Harry was unsure what to do. He'd never really tried to make friends. Ron had reached out to him and Hermione had become a friend almost by default and that had been six years ago. People were always trying to be his friend and he'd learned to be unapproachable if for no other reason than to avoid having a love potion slipped into his drink when his eyes were averted.

Now that he'd finally met someone who had no idea he was famous or a hero he had no idea how to engage. So he just smiled and sipped his coffee as he watched Blaine fidget and do the same. He was really kind of cute. His hair was so perfectly sculpted and his clothing was impeccable but he still just looked like a nervous kid. It was pretty adorable.

Harry cut that line of thought off. He wasn't looking to date. He wasn't really available well kind of. Harry didn't know really it was all so up in the air and confusing. He did know that the last thing he needed was another love interest thrown into his complicated life. Blaine was just going to be his friend. His incredibly handsome, gay, single friend, Harry almost sighed but held it in. Blaine it seemed could no longer take the silence.

"So are you coming to sectionals tomorrow?" he asked. Harry smiled glad to have something to say at last.

"No, Rachel has decided to stay in New York and Siri is determined to give me a traditional American Thanksgiving."

"Why is Rachel staying in New York?" Blaine asked curiously. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know her that well. This whole thing has been confusing for her and it come right on top of going away to school. Maybe she's overwhelmed."

"I bet it's been confusing for you too. How did you end up living with them if you don't mind me asking?" Harry considered Blaine for a moment before decided he might as well try out the cover story he and Sirius had developed for just such a situation.

"It's been nice. I'm an orphan my parents were good friends with Sirius but they were killed when I was a baby. Technically I should have gone to Sirius right away but my aunt wanted custody. As we were in England and Sirius was here the custody battle was difficult. Recently my situation changed so Sirius brought me here" Harry wished he could have left off the orphan part of his story it always prompted sad looks much like the one Blaine was now giving him.

"Wow, I'm so sorry about your parents. But you're glad to be here right?" The boy asked trying to lighten the mood. Harry nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes. I-I had been told Sirius died. Finding him here, it's like a miracle to me." Harry's voice was soft and almost reverent.

* * *

Blaine ran into Harry two days after sectionals. He'd just come from joining the Cheerios and was dressed in his uniform. Harry looked him over but said nothing but

"Hey" Blaine smiled at him.

"Hi Harry, I wanted to say sorry for bugging you about Glee now that its over I feel bad."

"Right," Harry replied nodding slowly "So you're a cheerleader now?"

Blaine felt unaccountably embarrassed but nodded.

"That's cool. I like the uniform it's very," he paused "Masculine."

Then he laughed and Blaine hit him.

"Oh shut up! I had to do something now that Glee is over. It's my Senior year." Harry just nodded again.

"Yeah I get that. I saved the world my senior year."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm? Oh I was just thinking I don't really get why Glee is over."

"We lost Sectional's Harry, we can't compete."

"No yeah, it's just so weird I swear someone told me it wasn't about the performances it was about the people." With that Harry waived and walked into his next class leaving Blaine gaping as he walked off.

* * *

Author's note: So I feel way bad I wrote this up like four days ago and didn't get around to posting it. I feel guilty so I'm gonna try to write and post another chapter tonight. I will be more motivated if I get LOTS of reviews!

Also we'll be getting a visitor next chapter possibly more than one. . .

Thanks for Reviewing so much everyone it makes me so happy! Please Keep reviewing it keeps me writing.


	6. Broken Hearts and Faces

It was two weeks until Christmas and Glee was outside practicing. Blaine was pleased to see how well Harry seemed to get along with rest of the group. As time went on he became less shy with the other kids and they all got along. He and Harry had become closer than any of the others though. Before he'd left Kurt had been Blaine's best friend and at the beginning of the year Blaine had had Sam pegged for the role but Harry had easily taken his place.

Blaine still occasionally struggled with his attraction to the other boy but Kurt's promise about Christmas rang in his ears. He couldn't even begin to think about Harry when he could hopefully get back with Kurt. Luckily Harry seemed to only want to be friends and while he was occasionally flirtatious it was only friendly.

"HARRY!" The scream echoed across the quad and everyone turned to the top of the stairs. A slim young woman with frizzy hair was running down the steps toward them. Blaine glanced at Harry and watched as the other boys face lit up with recognition.

"HERMIONE!" he cried and ran toward the steps just in time to catch the girl as she leapt into his arms. Despite the fact that she was taller than he was he caught her easily and spun her in a circle. On his face was the grin that Blaine had almost forgotten existed. It seemed to be saved only for Harry's nearest and dearest Blaine had not seen it since Harry's first day of school when Sirius picked him up.

Blaine couldn't fight the stab of jealousy he felt toward this strange girl. He realized suddenly that while Harry sometimes spoke of his life before Lima it was rare and almost never detailed. He would only ever say my friend did this or said that leaving Blaine with no idea who the girl now embracing him was.

"What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"I came for a visit! Ron is coming too but not for an hour or so."

Harry grinned again and turned to the group.

"Hey everyone this is Hermione one of my best friends in the world. Hermione this is Glee Club," Harry said with a broad gesture over the group. Hermione smiled shyly and waived before turning back to Harry.

"I'm so pleased you've decided to do something with music Harry. I had almost thought you'd pretend it wasn't a big deal."

Blaine couldn't help it he laughed and Harry turned bright red. Running his hand through his hair Harry mumbled

"It's not a big deal."

"Don't listen to him. He refused to join until we lost our competition." Blaine said teasingly. Hermione's eyes settled onto him and for a moment Blaine felt under the microscope. He shifted nervously but Harry quickly spoke up

"Hermione this is Blaine, he's the very first friend I made when I came to Ohio."

"Oh Blaine! Harry's mentioned you of course. You're the one who taught him how to text."

Blaine laughed and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione shook his hand and then glanced down at her watch and turned to Harry.

"I told Ron he would be fed when he got here. Are there any restaurants around? I was thinking I would get Ron and you could meet us there when you're done with Glee," Harry nodded and promptly gave her the address to BreadStyx. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave before pausing and looking back. "Oh and Harry do think about what you plan to say to Ron about Ginny. They both seem to think you want to marry her."

Blaine looked at Harry who was gaping at Hermione's retreating back.

"What?! Why would I marry Ginny? They know I'm Gay right? HERMIONE!"

But the other girl just smiled and waived as she ran back up the stairs. Blaine looked at Harry who appeared to be thinking deeply.

"So. . .Ron?" Blaine asked Harry glanced at him.

"Yeah he's my best friend, has been since we were eleven."

"Well then of course he knows you're gay. You came out to him right?" Blaine asked tentatively. Harry frowned

"Well not exactly I guess. I mean I dated his brother and was kinda seeing another guy while Ron and I were travelling together. We never talked about it but it was obvious."

"Obvious how? Did he ever see you kiss a guy or anything?"

"Huh, now that I think about it maybe not, but I'm so gay. I never talk about girls or dated them." Harry was looking more and more worried the more he thought about it.

"So who is Ginny and why would you marry her?" Blaine asked hoping to not only help Harry sort out his thoughts but also get more information about his confusing friend.

"Ginny is Ron's little sister. I don't know why they would think that though. I mean she kissed me once. It was at a party and it was really awkward. After I thought I made it pretty clear we couldn't be together."

"But you didn't tell her you were gay and not interested?" Blaine asked not judging just wanting to understand.

"Well no, I guess not. So do you want to come to dinner with me while I come out to my best friend who may or may not already know I'm gay?" Harry had abruptly brightened leaving Blaine confused but he nodded curious to meet this third friend of Harry's.

* * *

Harry was pleased to have Blaine along. He'd wanted him to meet his other friends and secretly hoped he'd provide a magic buffer. Just in case Ron got really upset about Harry being gay hopefully Blaine being there would keep Ron from hexing him. A punch in the mouth Harry could take. Honestly he thought he'd kind of deserve it for not making things clear enough with Ginny.

Harry wanted Blaine to know his friends. He felt like the taller boy was a kind of kindred spirit. They spoke and hung out all the time he was eager to see how his other friends liked him. They entered Breadstix together and Harry easily spotted Ron's flame red hair sticking up above a booth. He let Blaine sit down first and slid in across from Ron and Hermione.

Ron being Ron, had already ordered and was munching on a breadstick. He waived as Harry made introductions and they all settled in. They ordered their food and began chatting easily about Harry's life in Lima. Ron and Hermione offered vague 'Muggle approved' updated on their lives and Harry knew he'd get the full story later on. It was midway through dinner when Ron finally brought up the dreaded topic.

"So Ginny sends her love. She's hoping you'll come visit her soon."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair and ran his hand through his hair before flattening it over his scar.

"Look Ron, about Ginny you know I'm-I mean you know she and I aren't-You do know I'm gay right Ron?" He finally blurted out tensing his body for his friends inevitable outrage. Ron blinked opening his mouth to speak but Hermione cut it.

"You know that's perfectly normal right Ron? I mean both George and Charlie are gay."

Ron looked at her then back at Harry before responding.

"George isn't gay. He's just got engaged to Angelina. It's supposed to be a secret but he told me."

Harry heard water rushing as Ron's words processed.

_George isn't gay. .. .engaged. . . Angelina . . . secret. _

Harry hadn't realized he'd stood up or moved until he felt the cold night air against his skin. His mind was rushing. He and George hadn't been officially together of course. Officially they'd broken up when George left Hogwarts. They'd both agreed however to give it a shot after. After the war they would try again because really Harry had loved him with all his heart. Now he was getting married . . . To Angelina of all people.

He'd thought Angelina was Fred's girl. Of course Fred was gone now that's why they'd waited on getting together and now George was engaged. Harry felt his little bit of unspoken hope shatter inside him. He'd never said it out loud but he'd always believed they would try again. He'd been involved with Draco but never on more than a superficial level because somewhere there was George only not anymore.

* * *

Blaine was very confused. Harry's friend had just said something about someone being engaged and all hell broke loose. Hermione had gasped and Harry had stood abruptly and left the restaurant without a word to anyone.

"What did I say?" Ron asked in confusion. Hermione stood and called after Harry but he didn't even seem to hear as he left. Hermione dug in her purse and threw some money on the table.

"Ron I think you'd better go get Draco."

"What? Why? He can't be that upset." The redhead asked incredulously. Blaine followed as all three stood and started out after Harry.

"Ron don't argue! Go now!" The redhead opened his mouth possibly to argue some more but the look Hermione gave him could have melted steel so instead he simply turned on his heel and walked away. Blaine followed Hermione who was rushing down the street the direction Harry had gone.

"So can I ask what's going on?" Blaine asked hurrying to keep pace with the young woman. She glanced back at him in surprise.

"Oh Blaine! I'd forgotten you were here. It's just Harry's pretty upset right now. Ron didn't know but Harry and George were . . . involved at one time. His engagement is frankly unexpected and it obviously hit Harry pretty hard."

"Right and Draco?" Blaine asked curiously. Hermione paused and bit her lip as if debating whether to answer his question.

"Draco's a friend who . . . can help Harry work through his anger. Do you know where he might go? Harry likes to be alone when he's upset."

Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know the school maybe. There aren't a lot of places to go in Lima and I don't think Harry knows the town very well." Hermione nodded and turned back in the direction of the school while texting Ron the address.

They were just approaching the quad when Blaine got his first look at Draco. The boy was tall and impeccably dressed in a three piece suit. His blond hair was short and fell effortlessly around his face. Across the way he could see Harry he was pacing angrily as Blaine drew nearer he could almost feel the air. It was strangely electric and made the hairs on his arms and back of the neck stand up.

Draco moved past Blaine toward Harry without even glancing Blaine's direction.

"Oiy Potter! Having a tantrum are we?" The boy yelled and the glare Harry sent his direction made even Blaine step back.

"Malfoy," he spat "What are you doing here?"

"Your little Weasel came to find me. Got something you need to get off your chest Potter? Gonna cry about how poor orphan Potter doesn't have anybody who loves him?"

"Shut your mouth Draco or I'll shut it for you." Harry's tone was deadly. Draco didn't seem to notice he just laughed.

"Oooh big threats from such a tiny person!" then without any warning Draco swung his fist and punched Harry right in the cheek. Harry's head flew back and Blaine saw him stumble before lunging at Draco and tackling him to the ground. Harry punched Draco hard in the face before Draco grabbed him and rolled so he was pinning Harry down.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock when instead of hitting Harry the blond leaned down and kissed him. Blaine felt a white hot dose of jealousy surge through him when he realized that instead of pushing him away Harry was kissing him back.

"We should probably go." Came Hermione's voice behind him. Blaine jerked his eyes away from the two boys making out on the ground in the middle of the quad to look at Harry's friends. Hermione's face was a very faint pink and his friend Ron was just looking puzzled.

"How long's that been going on then?" he asked curiously. Hermione rolled her eyes as she began to walk off and Blaine followed.

"Honestly Ron how thick are you? What did you think they were doing all those nights when they fought and we left them alone."

"Fighting! That's normally what people do when they fight. Although this explains why Harry never wanted me around for back up."

Blaine couldn't help it he laughed. This seemed to break the tension for the other two who both began to laugh as they walked away.

* * *

Harry's whole perspective shifted when he felt Draco's mouth on his own. That always happened; he'd started 'seeing' Draco during the war. He'd run away from home to avoid the Dark Lord's wrath and had rescued Harry and Hermione from snatchers shortly after Ron left. He begged for sanctuary and after swearing an unbreakable vow not to try and kill them or tell anyone what they were doing he was allowed to join them.

Their fights had become more intense the longer they resided with the Horcrux until one day quite unexpectedly their fight had shifted into something else. They didn't like each other well enough to really be friends but somehow when tensions were running high they made excellent lovers. They'd both agreed it shouldn't be more than that but as time went on Draco became a much needed distraction for Harry and they had parted with no hard feelings.

Now coming back to himself Harry realized several things. They were outside, on the quad of his high school and making out. He pulled back and rested his head against the pavement looking up into Draco's eyes.

"Hi Draco," he said. Draco's face stretched into a warm smile that only showed on his face when among his closest friends.

"Hello Harry"

"Mind letting me up?" Draco released a long sigh before shifting and helping Harry up to his feet. Harry dusted his clothes of and turned to give Draco a sheepish smile.

"Thanks for that."

"Oh you know me Potter. Any time I can help and it involves snogging I'll be there."

* * *

Author's note: Well there you go. I have a few more loose ends for our next chapter. We'll finally get to talk with Kurt who I know some of you have been missing. I'm sure you're all wondering what will happen. . .

Anyway tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Thanks so very much for all your reviews so far. They feed my muse.


	7. Over

Blaine waited by Harry's locker the next day before school but the first bell rang and still Harry had not appeared. Reluctantly Blaine headed to class and was beginning to think his friend wouldn't show but just as the final bell rang Harry slipped through the door and into his usual seat next to Blaine. Blaine turned to talk to him but before he could utter a word the teacher started explaining their assignment. For the first time since started the class Harry seemed entirely focused on what the teacher had to say.

Luck was on Blaine's side however because the teacher promptly split them into pairs to work on their assignment. Harry smiled at him but Blaine didn't miss the way his eyes anxiously scanned the room as if hoping for a different partner.

"So Romeo and Juliet," Harry said in a jovial tone that did not fool Blaine for a minute.

"Really? So we're just not gonna talk about it? Is that the plan?" Blaine demanded unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Harry flushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Look Blaine I'm sorry I just. . .I dunno." Harry trailed off and Blaine almost let it go just because of how sad the other boy looked but he was annoyed and really felt he deserved some answers.

"Harry, normally I wouldn't push but I've told you EVERYTHING about me. You're my closest friend at this school and I realized yesterday I know almost nothing about you. Friends share Harry we're friends right?" Harry looked abashed but didn't speak for several moments before suddenly nodding.

"You're right. I've been unfair to you. You're my best friend Blaine and you deserve some answers. I can't. . . tell you everything. It's complicated and I can't explain why but I'll tell you what I can. Wanna skip next period? We'll get coffee."

* * *

Harry sat across from Blaine fidgeting with his napkin. He was trying to gather his thoughts enough to give a magic free explanation of at least some of his life. He was lucky in that before coming to the US Kingsley had explained to muggle version of the Wizarding War to Harry.

"So I guess I'll start from the beginning yeah?" Harry asked Blaine just nodded and waived his hand for Harry to continue.

"When I was a baby my home was blown up by a terrorist group. My parents were killed but I was lucky enough to survive." Blaine gasped but Harry waived him away not wanting to pause for condolences. "After that I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was 11. At that time I was invited to attend a very exclusive private school.

The school catered mostly to old families who had been attending there for generations. They accepted a few especially gifted students each year but it was mostly only for students whose parents had attended. Both my mother and father had been students there. My father's family had attended Hogwarts (That's the name of the school) for generations and my mother was one of those special students who were first generation.

My aunt was my mother's sister and had always been very jealous that Lily had been invited to attend and she had not. In fact until I got my letter I never even knew the school existed. They tried to keep me from attending but my parents had left a trust for me to pay for all my school supplies and tuition." Harry paused running his hand through his hair and glancing at Blaine. So far he appeared only interested and was listening attentively.

"The first time I stepped on the train I met Ron. We rode in the same compartment and were fast friends. That's also the day I met Hermione. I'd actually met Draco a few days before but this was the first time I learned his name. Draco made a bad impression; he was a right little prat. He comes from nobility as do I but Ron didn't so when he saw me hanging about with Ron he said some very insulting things and then offered to help me avoid the wrong sort. You can imagine how I felt about that."

"Wait when you say you come from nobility?" Blaine asked eying him thoughtfully. Harry blushed and wished he hadn't mentioned that.

"Err. . . Yeah technically I'm Lord Potter-Black. But it's not a big deal." Blaine smirked at him.

"That's like your catchphrase Harry. You could save the whole world and insist it wasn't a big deal." Harry winced. If only Blaine knew.

"Well its not and even if I did one person can't save the world Blaine! It would take lots of people working together no one person should get the credit." Blaine gave him an odd look so Harry decided to hurry on with his story.

"Anyway, that first year I became great friends with Ron and Hermione and worst enemies with Draco. Ron has a lot of siblings, two of whom were identical twins Fred and George. The twins were two years ahead of us at school and notorious pranksters. Over the years my friendship with Ron spilled over into a close relationship with most of the Weasley family and in my Fourth Year George approached me."

"So you were what fourteen?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Exactly and the twins were sixteen almost seventeen. That was an insane year for me, there was this contest and Ron and I got in a nasty fight and weren't talking. It was rough but Fred and George stuck by me. Hermione was stuck mediating between Ron and I so for the first time in my school career I found myself without my friends company. Fred and George kind of filled the gap and we ended up hanging out a lot. One night we'd been up studying or rather I'd been studying and the twins were working on their next prank, when George kissed me.

It was my first kiss and it was . . . magical." Harry paused smiling wistfully at the memory. George's nervous face so close to his, the soft whisper of lips and a sudden clear understanding of why girls didn't make sense.

"Anyway after that we were together. Really all three of us kind of were. I know that probably sounds kinda weird but Fred and George were almost like one person sometimes. They could finish each others sentences and used to joke that the only thing about them that was different was that Fred was mostly straight while George was mostly gay. They called it twin spill over. I was with George but Fred was always there and once or twice Fred would kiss me hello or goodbye and none of us minded.

We were together that whole year and over the summer George was the only person to write me regularly. We exchanged letters twice a week until I came to stay with his family for the last few weeks of summer. We were together for the first time that summer and despite all the other stuff that was going on in my life I was really very happy."

Harry sighed and for a moment was lost in memories. It had been so conflicting; the world had thought him insane. Dementor's had attacked him and somewhere Voldemort had been waiting but Harry had been so in love he still felt like nothing could touch him.

Blaine cleared his throat and Harry flushed.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to Harry, I can tell this is painful for you." Blaine said softly he was looking guilty. This made Harry feel bad, Blaine had confided all the details of his relationship with Kurt and Harry felt it was only fair to do the same with George.

"No it's okay; I probably need to talk it out anyhow. Closure and all that you know." He cast Blaine a quick grin and dove back into his story. "Things were really bad that year we had this dreadful teacher whose life mission seemed to be to make our lives miserable. It became impossible to really spend time together and Fred and George launched a kind of war against her. They decided to leave school; they were adults legally and had the start up money to open their joke shop. I honestly think they only came at all so George and I could be together but Umbridge had made that impossible anyway.

George felt. . .George felt like it was a good idea for us to break up. I don't know if you've heard about the terrorist attacks that were going on during that time but people were scared. George was worried that he'd taken advantage of my youth by going out with me when I was fourteen but I disagreed. He was insistent however that I should take the time apart to date other people. Ultimately I agreed because I knew that being with George put him in danger and I didn't want that."

"What do you mean it put him in danger?" Blaine asked confused. Harry glanced at him in surprise. In his rush to tell the story he'd momentarily forgotten that Blaine had no idea who he really was.

"Well this is where things get complicated because I can't tell you everything and I can't tell you why I can't tell you everything. You remember I said my parents were killed by terrorists. Well they had intended to kill me as well but as you know I survived. Around this time the man running the terrorist group had started to come out of hiding. I can't go into details but he wanted me dead. I knew he wasn't above killing innocent people to get to me so dating George put him at huge risk.

We broke up and George started his shop with Fred. I saw them once or twice that summer but they were pretty busy. I returned to school but the terrorists were getting more dangerous and more active. At the end of that year they broke into the school and ended up murdering the headmaster. Things got very ugly after that.

Because they were after me specifically I decided to run. They knew where I lived and had put a price on my head. Ron and Hermione joined me unwilling to let me face it alone." Harry paused and took a long gulp of his now cold coffee. Blaine didn't speak but his face was intense and Harry knew it was a lot to take in. "We spent a year almost running. Moving from place to place it was during that time that we found out how good I was at music. We just didn't have much else to do. A few months in we ran into Draco. His father was actually heavily involved with the terrorists but Draco had refused to join up. They put a price on his head."

"But I thought you said it was his dad?" Blaine asked shocked. Harry gave him a wry smile.

"Lucius believed in the cause. When Draco refused to join he was disowned. Anyway we couldn't leave Draco to fend for himself. Even though we kind of hated him we let him travel with us. The stress was overwhelming and we fought constantly until one day he had me pushed against a wall and I was struggling to get away and looking in his eyes and things . . . changed" Harry flushed still remembering the punishing kiss and rough desperate hands and need such desperate and overpowering need to forget if only for a moment.

"After that we fought for a different reason. I know it sounds bad Blaine but I wasn't using Draco. We were more using each other. It was a crazy scary time and it just . . . happened." Harry couldn't look at Blaine. He was a little ashamed of the thing with Draco never having been the type for casual sex. He couldn't stand to see the judgment in his friends face.

"Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the last person to judge you at least you were single. I had sex with a guy I barely knew and cheated on my boyfriend. Trust me I don't blame you." Harry felt relief rush through him and smiled at his friend.

"Thanks." He paused to drink more coffee but Blaine apparently couldn't wait.

"So what happened? Are you still running is that why you're here?"

"Oh no, umm he over reached. They bombed my school. Their leader was caught in the crossfire and killed but so were a lot of others. Fred died, so did Remus Lupin and his wife. I'm their son's godfather he's living with his grandmother back in England but I will probably take custody when she passes. It was horrible.

With Fred gone George and I both needed time. It was wrong being around each other without Fred. I thought George just needed time and figured we'd try after I graduated but now I guess that's not happening." Harry sighed putting his head down on the table. Blaine reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you for trusting me Harry."

* * *

It had been three days since Harry had told Blaine his life story and Blaine was still trying to process it all. Blaine knew Harry had left large gaps in the information he'd been given but didn't mind. What Harry had told him was enough to blow his mind. He couldn't imagine having to go into hiding for a year or losing so many people. Blaine found his attraction to Harry growing after learning how much he'd been through but with Christmas drawing so near it was easy to smother.

Kurt would be back soon and they could be together. Kurt had already texted him about being accepted into NYADA and Blaine was thrilled for him. If Blaine worked hard he was sure he could attend as well and they'd be together again. Glee had gathered outside on the last day before break to sing a few final farewells. Harry had been convinced to sing a duet with Mr. Schuster and Blaine settled in to watch.

_**(I'm not including lyrics because someone said they might pull my story if I do. I don't know if that's true but why risk it. The duet is Joseph, Better you than me by the killers. Youtube it. It is my very favorite Christmas song and its one I think Harry would relate too.)**_

Watching Harry perform was magical to Blaine. The way his fingers danced over the keys of the piano with ease. His voice always soft but still powerfully moving, he sang his parts with passion and now that Blaine knew his past he could understand the sorrow Harry always seemed to convey. He was so enraptured by what he was seeing he didn't even notice the others who were approaching them. It was only when Harry suddenly slammed the piano closed and gasped "George" that Blaine realized someone was there.

George was a red head which was not surprising as he was Ron's older brother. He was shorter than his younger brother however and his build was stockier. Ron had been tall and thin. George while still much taller than Harry would have been considered a short man. He was handsome but in Blaine's opinion not nearly handsome enough to warrant Harry's attention.

Blaine glanced at his friend, Harry was staring at George wide eyed as if he couldn't quite believe he was there. As Blaine watched George moved toward him with his hand outstretched. His expression was pleading and almost heartbreaking it showed so much regret.

"Harry, can we talk?" Rather than taking his hand Harry stood and moved away from the piano crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Blaine moved to his side and put a hand on his shoulder sending a glare at George.

"I don't see what we have to talk about." Harry said softly and Blaine could have cried at the pain he heard there.

"Please I'm sorry you had to find out that way. Ron's a prat I wanted to tell you myself. I swear I can explain." George pleaded taking a step closer.

"You don't owe me an explanation." Harry bit out even though Blaine completely disagreed. Of course he was owed an explanation!

"Yes Harry I do. Please just come with me. We'll go somewhere we can really talk. There are reasons I can't explain here." George put a strange emphasis on the word here, while gesturing at the Glee kids who were shamelessly watching the whole exchange. Whatever he was hinting at Harry seemed to understand because after a quick survey of the group he nodded his head and moved to follow George.

"Harry, are you sure you want to go? I can come too if you need me," Blaine offered tugging Harry on the sleeve of his jacket.

Harry shot him a brief smile before shaking his head.

"No I'll be fine. Besides you've got your own boy drama to deal with." Harry replied nodding his head at someone over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned and was surprised and thrilled to see Kurt and Rachel among the gathered group. He hadn't even realized they'd arrived. Kurt was watching their exchange with narrowed eyes but smiled when Blaine smiled at him.

"Oh Hey Rachel If you get home before me just tell Sirius I'm with George Weasley so he doesn't worry." Harry called behind him. Ripping his eyes from Kurt, Blaine turned back to his friend. Putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it one last time he said.

"Text or call if you need anything okay. I'll see you at New Years if not before."

His eyes followed Harry up and out of the quad before turning back to Kurt. He saw Rachel was already in the process of hurrying everyone else away. Within moments they were alone. Kurt looked wonderful, his hair was blowing softly in the wind and the cold had flushed his pale cheeks a healthy pink. Blaine smiled and moved forward to embrace him.

"Kurt I've missed you so much," he exclaimed as he hugged him close but Kurt didn't hug back and after a moment they separated.

"Blaine I'm glad you're doing well," Kurt's tone was polite and carefully measured making Blaine begin to worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, no that's not true. Blaine I can't get back together with you." Kurt said his voice already sounding rough with unshed tears. Blaine stumbled back feeling like he'd been punched in the gut.

"What? But I thought. . .at Thanksgiving you said we could talk about it."

"I did and I wanted to but . . . seeing you with Harry just now. I can't I just can't." Kurt said already turning to walk away. Blaine felt and ignored the hot tears that began to leak from his eyes.

"Harry? What does he even have to do with anything? I don't understand!"

"Don't lie to me Blaine! I saw the way you were looking at him! You didn't have eyes for anyone else. You didn't even see me until he pointed me out!"

"Harry's my friend Kurt. There's nothing else going on. I've been waiting for you because I LOVE you. Not Harry not anyone else YOU." Blaine couldn't help the anger that coursed through him. He'd made a mistake he knew that but it was unfair of Kurt to be angry just because he had a friend.

"You can't tell me you're not attracted to him! I saw it on your face Blaine," Kurt cried sounding just as upset as Blaine felt. Both were crying now even as they fought.

"So what? He's a handsome guy I can't deny it but I'm not interested in him because I'm IN LOVE with you."

"For how long Blaine? How long until you're sick of spending your nights alone while I'm in New York? How long until that attraction turns to something more?" Kurt demanded accusingly. Blaine screamed in frustration

"For Christ's sake Kurt! I made a mistake! I feel terrible and I would never do it again why can't you trust me?"

"Because I just can't. I thought I could but then I get here and see you checking out some other guy and I just can't ever trust you. I'm sorry Blaine but I have to go. We can't be together and that's all there is to say." And with that Kurt turned and hurried away. Blaine stood there, ignoring the snow that started to fall tears freezing on his cheeks. Unable to move or process what had just happened. It was over. Completely and utterly over.

* * *

Authors note: Wow long chapter. What did you think? Believable Kurt? I'm not sure review me and let me know I did my best to keep him in character. Poor sweet Blaine I felt really sad writing this.

George caught a lot of flack last chapter next chapter we'll get to hear his reasons and hopefully you'll be able to understand him a little better. What do you think Of Harry's life story. I hate to put it in only because they do it in every fic but it was necessary for Blaine's sake. Did I do a good job?

Review and tell me your thoughts. I love the responses I've been getting so far and I love all of you too!


	8. Broken Hearted

Harry and George walked in silence to a nearby alley where George took his hand and apparated him into his hotel room. Harry looked around the room taking in the king sized bed that was its centerpiece. He raised an eyebrow at George. George had the decency to blush.

"Sorry, I don't know this town very well it's the only place I knew we wouldn't be interrupted."

Harry nodded and walked over to one of the chairs near the windows, sitting down he turned his gaze on George and waited for him to speak. George looked at him and his eyes were full of so much sadness Harry wanted to kiss him and hold him but he refrained. George did not belong to him anymore.

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Ron did. I have to marry Angelina." Harry again raised an eyebrow in George's direction but still didn't speak. He wasn't convinced he could. George seemed to realize this and continued speaking after only a brief pause.

"She's pregnant Harry. Very pregnant it's Fred's baby. We're getting married next week." Harry inhaled sharply the replace to oxygen that rushed from his body. That explained it.

While Harry had not been raised a Wizard there are some traditions and beliefs that are so well known that even Harry had learned them. A wizard born out of wedlock was automatically written off as evil. They were not even permitted to attend Hogwarts. Angelina would be shunned as well for creating such a life. If she was lucky she'd be able to hide the child's blood status but because the Weasley's were so well known it would be obvious whom the child belonged to.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry!" Harry felt George's hand on his face wiping tears he hadn't realized were starting to fall. Harry leaned into him. Harry couldn't help the bitterness that ripped through him. His love was really just another casualty of the stupid war. He knew without asking that George would never risk his brother's son being treated so poorly.

George pulled Harry from his chair and crushed him into his broad chest. Harry went limp just soaking in the warmth and comfort of a man he loved more than anything. They stayed that way for a long time before George spoke again. His hoarse voice telling Harry he wasn't the only one who had been crying.

"Angelina knows about us of course. Fred always told her everything. She told me if I wanted to keep seeing you she'd understand." Harry stiffened as George continued. "But I don't think that is fair to either of you. You deserve someone who can be with you completely. You're too good to be an affair Harry. And Angie and little Fred Jr. deserve someone committed to them."

Harry still said nothing just soaking up George's heat. Hating him and loving him at the same time, hating him for giving Harry up and loving him for it too.

"Harry. . .Please. . .say something. I love you. I love you so much and I know it was selfish of me to come here but I just. . .I had to see you one last time before everything changes." George's voice broke and Harry finally looked up to meet his eyes. It was his undoing, seeing the pain and longing there Harry kissed him.

George's arms tightened around him as he returned the kiss forcefully. Harry was so lost in the kiss he didn't even feel George lift him to the bed. More than once as they made love Harry tasted the salt of tears on George's skin. Though which tears belonged to Harry and which to George was impossible to tell.

He had fallen asleep in George's arms and when morning came Harry slipped quietly from the bed. He moved around gathering his clothing silently careful not to wake the man sleeping nearby. Once dressed Harry stood staring down at George for several minutes, like Harry George's eyes were red rimmed and tear streaks were clearly visible along his freckled cheeks. Leaning down Harry kissed his cheek one last time and spoke for the first time since they'd arrived in George's room.

"I Love You George Weasley. Goodbye"

* * *

Harry walked home rather than Apparating. Partly because he knew Rachel was in town and she was a muggle but mostly because he wanted some time to get himself under control before he had to face any questions about staying out all night. He wasn't sure what to expect when he swung the door open but he didn't expect to be confronted by an irate Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was sitting in the Living Room in clear sight of the front door when Harry trudged through. Harry barely glanced around as he entered so determined was he to get to the privacy of his own room. Kurt noticed him however and instantly jumped to his feet as did Rachel who had been sitting with Kurt.

"Have you been with Blaine?!" Kurt demanded accusingly. Harry was confused but didn't show it. With as emotional as his day had been he'd already placed himself in battle ready mode. Just like in the war where he would turn off his emotions to avoid being distracted during the battle now he had turned them off so he wouldn't have to deal with them around other people.

"No, I haven't. Excuse me please." Harry's voice was cold as ice and he could tell the other two had noticed. Kurt took a step back eyeing Harry warily. Harry moved past them with barely a backward glance.

"Harry! There you are I've been so worried," Sirius exclaimed as he exited the kitchen to Harry's right. Harry couldn't help but stiffen when Sirius threw his arms around him. He was really just not in the mood for people. Sirius noticed and stepped back looking closely at Harry's face.

"What happened?" Sirius asked concern clear in his voice.

"I was with George. Sorry I forgot to call or something. I'm really tired." Harry said aware that the more he spoke the more dull and empty his voice sounded. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's wrong Harry? You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Harry shook his head and moved away from his godfather.

"There's not much to say. I really just want to go lie down." Sirius sighed but let Harry pass him by. Harry trudged up the stairs and after warding his door collapsed onto his still made bed not even bothering to crawl under the covers.

* * *

Blaine had avoided his parents and stayed in bed all day after breaking up with Kurt. The next morning he'd moved to the couch. His mom said nothing but brought him a pint of his favorite ice cream and a spoon before leaving for work. Hugging his blankets closer around him Blaine clicked on Beauty and the Beast and settled in for a Disney marathon. He was halfway through Anastasia, which while not actually a Disney movie was still a classic, when his phone began to beep.

**Quote of the day: "I have sometimes been wildly, despairingly, acutely miserable, racked with sorrow, but through it all I still know quite certainly that just to be alive is a grand thing. -HP**

Blaine stared at his phone for several minutes after receiving Harry's text. He wasn't sure how or if he should respond. Finally he just typed out the first thing that came to mind.

**So you heard about Kurt then.**

Harry responded only seconds later clearly having had his phone on hand.

**I did. But my quote isn't about you. I have my own problems-HP**

**How did the meet with George go?**

**Lets get Coffee I can tell you all about it?- HP**

Blaine glanced at the screen where Anya the charming orphan was learning how to be a princess.

**I'm actually pretty busy today.**

**Doing what? Laying on your couch watching Disney movies and wallowing in misery?-HP**

Blaine stared at the text for a moment before snorting and moving to get up. He was caught. Just to be contrary he texted back.

**Anastasia is made by Fox not Disney.**

**Glad you cleared that up for me. Meet me at the Lima Bean in 30 Minutes yeah?-HP**

* * *

Authors Note: Ugh I feel my inspiration lagging. The next part I have planned for this story is actually a couple months away from where this one ends. I'd planned to write a filler chapter but more and more I'm thinking of just going to straight to the next section. Any thoughts?

Love the Reviews by the way it's what keeps me writing even when I am worn out by the story.


	9. Friends or ?

December 31st 2012

"10"

Blaine glanced over at Harry blearily. The other boy was leaned against the wall his eyes hazy but a large grin was spread across his face as he watched the other students.

"9"

"8"

Every one was moving into preplanned couple formation anticipating their New Year's kiss. Blaine sighed and Harry glanced over at him.

"What?"

"7"

"6"

"No New Year's kiss this year." Blaine said with a frown once again his thoughts began to circle Kurt.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"Oh don't pout. I'll kiss you."

"2"

Blaine could only gape as Harry cast him a playful smile and leaning over.

"1"

* * *

February 4th 2013

Blaine struggled to stay focused on his English lecture as his mind strayed to the boy sitting next to him. More specifically to the half-drunk maybe-joking kiss they had shared almost two months ago. Since that time Blaine had stopped thinking about Kurt and begun obsessing about Harry. Harry meanwhile seemed almost oblivious. Almost because there were times Blaine was certain Harry was legitimately flirting with him. Like when their hands brushed not quite accidentally sometimes. It would be nothing except Harry tended to go very still and blush whenever it happened.

Still nothing had been said or done by him or Harry to suggest there was even a chance of more than friendship. Blaine tried to be content with that but after having felt Harry's soft lips against his own. After looking into those deep green eyes as the lids lowered, seeing Harry's tongue wet his lips and position his face just so, it was impossible not to want it again.

Blaine procrastinated asking Harry out even though he was desperate to just know. At first because both their break ups were still so fresh and then because he was finalizing all early admission applications. Now there was nothing left to do but prep for the SAT's and he still had months to do so. He needed to ask Harry out. Even if Harry was totally not interested Blaine needed to know.

Mr. Jones, their English teacher, released them into group work and Blaine turned in his seat to face Harry. He was surprised to find the other boy looking very tense.

* * *

Harry was feeling a little ill. He had made a very clear plan about what he was going to say to Blaine. He'd gone over the speech with Hermione twice over the phone before coming to school today. He'd meant to catch Blaine before class and get it over quickly but hadn't been able to find him in time. Now he'd had all class period to stress over it and imagine thousands of different scenarios most offering rejection and some offering violent death because well that would just be his luck wouldn't it.

He'd been attracted to Blaine since the day he met him but was still so mixed up about George he'd ignored it. Now that George was out of the picture and the pain had had time to heal he was noticing Blaine more and more. He was pretty sure Blaine was noticing him too but he could be wrong he'd always been bad at noticing that sort of thing.

"Harry, are you alright?" Blaine was looking at him his hazel eyes narrowed with worry. Harry tired to smooth his face into a smile.

"Yeah," he squeaked before clearing his throat "Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to ask you. . ." He trailed off his words getting stuck somewhere in the back of his throat.

"What? What do you want to ask me Harry?" Blaine's voice was almost breathless and he had leaned in closer.

"Err you remember my friends Ron and Hermione?" He paused and Blaine nodded his head. "Well they're getting married on Valentines Day and I wanted to ask you to go with me."

"As a date?" Blaine asked.

"No err I mean yes. What I mean to say is as my friend unless you know I mean just yeah if you wanted." Harry could tell his face was very red and he was pretty sure he'd stopped making sense. Dammit should have stuck to the speech. The speech was solid.

"So just as friends?" Blaine asked his brow furrowed in confusion and maybe disappointment? Harry wasn't sure.

"Yes I mean unless, did you want it to be as a date?" Harry asked running his hands through his hair and studying Blaine's face closely. Blaine flushed and glanced at his hands.

"Did you?" Blaine asked not making eye contact.

Harry took a deep breath. He could do this, he was a Gryffindor and what's more he had defeated the Dark Lord less than a year ago. He had hunted vicious Death Eaters. He could ask Blaine out and admit he was doing it. Besides he reminded himself, if he punked out he'd have to tell Hermione, who would tell Draco who would mock him.

"Yes"

* * *

Blaine finally looked up at Harry. Harry met his eyes but looked tense and anxious like a man being led to the slaughter. Blaine couldn't help it, he laughed. Instantly he realized it had been the wrong thing to do Harry turned very red and turned away.

"Oh! Harry no I'm sorry. You just looked so nervous and it seemed funny because of course I want to be your date!"

Harry looked back at him and began to smile.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Harry leaned over and kissed him. The movement was so fast Blaine almost missed it, just the gentlest brushing of lips but when Harry pulled back something amazing happened. Harry grinned at him, his big only for special people grin that Blaine had only ever seen twice before. Blaine felt himself melt as he stared at Harry's sparkling Green eyes so bright with happiness. Suddenly a thought occurred to Blaine.

"Wait don't your friends live in England? And aren't they a little young to get married?"

Harry snorted and leaned back comfortably at his desk. Glancing at the clock told Blaine they still had several minutes left in class so he gave his full attention to Harry.

"Yes the wedding is in England. If you want to come we'd get there the day before which means we'd need to leave here two days before. I can deal with all the transportation stuff as long as your parents let you come." Harry told him.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Blaine said quickly going through all the promises and bribes he could offer to convince his parents to allow this. It could be painted as educational. Definitely he could sell that.

"They are young. It's all a bit sudden when they were here before neither mentioned it. I haven't asked but I wouldn't be surprised if I add another godchild to my list before the year is up."

"You think she's pregnant?" Blaine asked shocked. He hadn't met Hermione for long but she didn't seem the type for accidental pregnancy.

"I know it seems mad. Hermione's the smartest girl I've ever met but well Ron can be a bit reckless. Sometimes I think he's a bad influence on her. I don't know why else they would rush like this though. It's not as though there's any hurry."

* * *

"When you said you'd take care of travel arrangements, I assumed you meant buy plane tickets." Blaine said somewhat wryly as he stared at the airplane in front of him. They were in a small private air hanger about five miles outside Lima. The private jet they would be taking to England stood before them in all its shining perfection.

"Err. . .honestly? I had somebody at my bank arrange it. Somehow I think they're still pissed off at me."

"Why would your bank be angry at you?" Blaine asked curiously. Harry blushed and grinning avoiding Blaine's eye.

"That is a good story. Maybe one day I'll tell you."

On the jet a smiling flight attendant greeted them. It looked more like the interior of a hotel then a jet. Everything was white with gold accents. Next to him Blaine heard Harry snort.

"Well at least it's not pretentious."

* * *

Blaine woke to a flight attendant gently shaking him. Oddly it wasn't the same woman who had served them drinks when they'd boarded. How many flight attendants does a plane with only two passengers need? Still Blaine smiled gratefully at her as she moved to wake Harry.

Together they shuffled sleepily off the plane and out into Heathrow Airport. Harry was glancing from left to right; his shoulders were tense as his eyes darted around.

"Ron is supposed to be getting us so just look for red hair."

After several moments Blaine spotted a red headed man in a three piece suit. He held a sign that said "In your first year I introduced you to Nearly Headless Nick" instead of a name.

"Nearly Headless? How can someone be nearly Headless?" Blaine asked curiously. Harry's head whipped around.

"Where did you see that?" Blaine pointed at the strange man. Who having spotted them was now waving furiously.

"Percy? That's worrying" said Harry frowning Blaine was going to ask why but Percy had finally run over to them.

"Harry! There you are I was starting to think I'd missed you." The man exclaimed seizing Harry's hand and shaking it. Harry just shrugged and sent Percy a worn smile.

"Yeah Sorry, I thought Ron was picking us up?" As the spoke they walked toward the front of the airport. Hearing Harry's words Percy shifted in a nervous sort of way before responding.

"Yes well, he had things to do with the wedding and I err had access to a car."

Harry stopped abruptly and for a moment Percy continued to walk ahead of them not realizing he'd left them behind.

"Harry?" Blaine asked the other boy. Harry was scowling and sending an angry glare in Percy's direction. The man in question had realized they were no longer with them and was heading toward them only to halt when he caught sight of Harry's glare.

"Did you sell me out Percy?" Harry's voice was hard and angry in a way Blaine had never heard before. It sent nervous chills down his spine. It had a worse affect on Percy who visibly flinched.

* * *

"Now Harry . . . why would you say such a thing?" Percy asked his voice shaking slightly as he tried to force a smile onto his face. Harry's eye's narrowed further.

"So then tell me Percy, this car you have, there are no unexpected passenger's right? It'll just be me, you and Blaine?"

Harry started moving toward the doorway intent to prove his suspicion. Percy moved blocking his way.

"You have to understand Harry! I'm under a great deal of pressure at the Ministry right now. Everyone who stayed under Thicknesse is under a great deal of scrutiny. I wasn't in a position to say no."

Harry sneered at Percy. He wished he was more surprised, he knew it would hurt Ron to know Percy had used him to get to Harry.

"You're a prat Percy. Ron is getting married tomorrow and all you can do is try to boost your own political career."

They began walking again with nothing left to say. Blaine was next to him on an impulse Harry reached down and caught the other boys hand in his. Other than a brief kiss Harry had been trying not to be too affectionate with Blaine. He didn't quite know where they stood, technically this trip was their first date before that he hadn't wanted to push things. He was finding making the transition from friends to more harder then expected. Though thinking back it took Ron and Hermione seven years.

When Harry took his hand Blaine looked up at him with a soft smile. Harry was pleased and grinned back at him momentarily forgetting his annoyance as they made their way through the large crowded airport. It came back quickly however when Blaine leaned over and asked "What was that all about?"

Harry almost winced. It was a perfectly reasonable question. When Harry had invited Blaine it was after establishing with Hermione that because she wanted all her muggle relatives to be there the ceremony and reception would be completely magic free. They'd planned for Ron to pick them up in an ordinary car and stay in an ordinary hotel. Now only five minutes in the country and Blaine had too much information. Harry could only shrug.

"It's a really long story. Now's not the time." Harry could see Blaine's calculated gaze and new the other boy was onto him. Blaine was clever and already knew that Harry had secrets. Harry just hoped Blaine would let him keep them.

"Okay well we'll talk later then."

Harry nodded. They were never going to talk about it if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Authors note: Last night I worked on this chapter up until I went to bed. I dreamed I posted it and got tons of terrible reviews. It was pretty upsetting then I woke up and checked my email and found I had no reviews at all! Then I remembered I hadn't actually posted or finished the chapter yet.

Anyway here is your next chapter. I'm trying to pick a perfect wedding song for Harry to sing at Ron and Hermione's wedding. I welcome your suggestions!


	10. The Minister of Agriculture

Previously on Stairs to No Where

When Harry took his hand Blaine looked up at him with a soft smile. Harry was pleased and grinned back at him momentarily forgetting his annoyance as they made their way through the large crowded airport. It came back quickly however when Blaine leaned over and asked "What was that all about?"

Harry almost winced. It was a perfectly reasonable question. When Harry had invited Blaine it was after establishing with Hermione that because she wanted all her muggle relatives to be there the ceremony and reception would be completely magic free. They'd planned for Ron to pick them up in an ordinary car and stay in an ordinary hotel. Now only five minutes in the country and Blaine had too much information. Harry could only shrug.

"It's a really long story. Now's not the time." Harry could see Blaine's calculated gaze and new the other boy was onto him. Blaine was clever and already knew that Harry had secrets. Harry just hoped Blaine would let him keep them.

"Okay well we'll talk later then."

Harry nodded. They were never going to talk about it if he had anything to say about it

* * *

The limo was waiting outside. Harry knew it on sight because magic clung to it like a blanket. Rushing ahead Harry opened the door for Blaine before climbing in and leaving Percy to deal with the bags. Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting inside; Harry was relieved for a moment before he remembered that Kingsley was Minister of Magic now. Harry had met with two Ministers before him and it had never gone well. Still Blaine was with them which thankfully should stop Kingsley from talking about magic. Hopefully.

"Harry good to see you," Kingsley said shaking Harry's hand firmly. Harry returned the handshake and forced a semi genuine smile.

"Minister Shacklebolt, let me introduce my friend Blaine Anderson. He attends school with me in Ohio and agreed to be my date to the wedding." Harry glanced at Blaine he hadn't wanted to introduce him as just a friend but hadn't wanted to overstep either. Blaine looked unaffected though and was mostly staring at Kingsley with avid curiosity.

"Nice to meet you Blaine but please call me Kingsley, Harry and I have known each other too long to stand on ceremony haven't we Harry?" Blaine's eyes darted from Harry to Kingsley and Harry could see the questions that were adding up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I had no idea Harry had friends in the Government what are you the Minister of?" Kingsley let out a laugh and Harry quickly cut in.

"Agriculture. Kingsley is the Minister of Agriculture for the UK."

"Oh come now Harry! No need to be so coy I've got the boy a waiver. You're not going to be in any trouble for breaking the statute."

By this time Percy had finished with the bags and was climbing into the limo.

"That was my idea Harry. I suggested it so you wouldn't get in trouble but Minister Shacklebolt has to be here when he signs it so really this is good for everyone."

"I haven't broken the statute," Harry said at the exact same moment Blaine said "What statute?"

Everyone in the car was suddenly very silent. Harry was torn between furious and horrified. He hadn't wanted Blaine to know about him. He liked that Blaine liked him for other things not his whole 'hero' thing. Besides if he had ever told Blaine it definitely wouldn't be like this. Not just springing it on him in the back of a limo. Finally Kingsley spoke.

"You mean you brought this young man here without giving him any details about our world?"

* * *

Blaine was spinning in a world of confusion. Apparently Harry had been expected to tell him something but hadn't. The way the man Shacklebolt was talking made Blaine think of cults or underground crime syndicates. Harry's response made even less sense.

"Hermione is muggleborn! Their wedding is a muggle wedding and we were staying in a muggle hotel. There was no reason to say anything."

"I don't understand." Percy said and Blaine couldn't help but reply somewhat bitterly

"That makes two of us."

Harry visibly winced before turning to Blaine.

"I'm really sorry. This is going to be a lot for you to take in. I didn't want you to find out like this." Then turning to Kingsley said "Okay tell him, I'm sure you have a speech."

Kingsley cleared his throat and sat forward so he was eye to eye with Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, you are going to be trusted with a great secret. A secret that while not dangerous to you could destroy an entire race if you shared it." Out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw Harry roll his eyes. "As Shakespeare once wrote 'there are more things in heaven and earth and then are dreamt of in your philosophy' and those words rings truer then you can imagine. Blaine I must tell you the world you know is but half the world that is. For you know nothing of my world, of Harry's because ours is a world of magic." As he said the word magic Kingsley brandished a long stick at Percy who promptly transformed into a small yipping dog.

Blaine wanted to laugh or possibly cry. He glanced at Harry eager to see a smirk that would tell him this was all just a huge practical joke. Harry wasn't looking at him though instead he was pouring himself a drink from the limo's bar. Blaine watched as Harry threw back the drink before pouring another. Meanwhile the small dog that may or may not have been a man named Percy a few minutes before was barking happily even as it retained its stiff shoulders and stayed seated beside the Minister. Harry came back and slumped next to him offering a glass.

"Harry?" Blaine asked almost embarrassed to find his voice waiver. Harry sighed and took his hand. Just as it had earlier in the day his heart jumped happily.

"I know it sounds insane I really thought we could get through this trip without bringing it up. I just . . . I just wanted you with me. I'm sorry and if you need to go back home and process this for a few days I totally understand. We can talk about it when I get back home if you want to." Harry sounded so resigned and so sad.

"I don't want to go home. I'm kind of still waiting to see if you start to laugh and say just kidding." Harry smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm not going to- Oh for gods sake Percy Finite!" The last was spoken to the small yipping dog which had jumped in Harry's lap and started to lick his face. With a loud pop he transformed back into Percy Weasley who quickly scrambled off of Harry's lap and back to his own seat, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry Harry after awhile the dog instincts get harder to resist."

After this display the Minister and Harry began to argue. Apparently there was some issue with staying at a hotel. The older man seemed to think it wasn't safe.

"I'm just saying Harry I'd feel much better if you were at Grimmauld. It has some of the most comprehensive protections of any house in London."

"Well I wouldn't. Grimmauld is dark and dusty. I hate it there. I'm seriously considering tearing it down."

"Now Harry, I really think you need to put your safety first. How would Sirius feel if something happened to you now?" This seemed to take some of the wind out of Harry's sails because he slumped back with a scowl.

"What about the Weasley's?" he asked after a few moments of pouting. Percy answered him

"I'm sure mum could squeeze you in Harry but we're still rebuilding. With everyone in for the wedding you'll be sleeping on a floor and probably sharing with at least a few other people." Harry frowned at that and Blaine finally spoke up.

"I don't mind sharing Harry. If that is what you want to do." Harry looked at him for a long moment and Blaine felt as though he was being evaluated.

"You're taking this really well."

"Not really. On the inside I'm freaking out but . . . I don't think you're lying to me so it must be true." Harry nodded at that and finally spoke.

"We'll stay at Grimmauld." Kingsley smiled at them.

"Wonderful we've just arrived." Blaine caught Harry's scowl at that response but the other boy didn't speak so Blaine simply followed him out of the car. They found themselves in a somewhat rundown neighborhood. Harry turned to Blaine and spoke clearly.

"Harry Potter Lives at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." Blaine gave him an odd look unsure why he was speaking in the third person before looking at the houses. He found there was an eleven and a thirteen he was about to ask Harry when he heard a loud crunching noise. Turning back to the houses he watched a new house bloom between them. Then there was only black as he fainted.

* * *

Author's note: Ugh I know it's been a long time since my last update and I figured I'd give you what I have. My inspiration has dried up on this story and I'm hoping some nice reviews will kick my butt back into gear.

So I know its short but please review!


	11. Filth

After Harry had settled Blaine gently onto his bed in Grimmauld Place he walked down the steps as quietly as possible. He didn't know how long Blaine would be down but it had been a long flight followed by some very shocking news so he figured he'd let him sleep it off. He wasn't sure what this new revelation would mean for his friendship with Blaine let alone the budding almost relationship he'd been so excited about only a few days before. Blaine would either freak out and never talk to him again or get overexcited about the whole thing and expect Harry to magically solve all his problems. Either reaction would be bad as far as Harry was concerned but he couldn't imagine Blaine handling it well. So all that was left to do was wait and see how Blaine was when he awoke.

He was halfway to the kitchen when he was surprised by the sound of the floo activating. He hurried his step to greet whomever it was. Only a few people even knew how to get to the house as it was still protected under fidelius as well as extensive wards. The majority of those in the know should currently be too busy planning a wedding to drop in unexpectedly. He'd sent word with Percy that they'd be along to the burrow as soon as Blaine came too. Knowing it wouldn't be a Weasley Harry was only slightly surprised to see Draco standing in his kitchen dusting himself off.

"Malfoy?"

"Oh Potter good, I was hoping you'd be here by now. Fancy a quick shag?" Harry gaped at him.

"You did not seriously come over here to hit me up for sex I've only been in the country an hour!"

"Don't be stupid Potter. Why else would I come to this depressing place you call a house?"

* * *

Blaine woke abruptly but it took several moments for his muddled brain to work out where exactly he was. He lay on an extravagant four poster bed in a dark room. He had to assume he was inside the invisible house. Glancing around he quickly concluded he was alone so he quietly shifted into a sitting position before sliding from the bed. He padded softly to the door and listened distantly he could hear Harry conversing with another male voice. Blaine considered his options he could go out and let Harry know he was up or he could use this rare opportunity to snoop around a magic house with no Harry to stop him. Really the choice was obvious.

He decided to start in the room he was in. Gently he slid open the bedside table drawer and peeked inside. It was mostly empty except for a square box that was covered in dust. Blaine picked up the box which was about four inches across. It was very thin so Blaine slipped off the lid. Inside was a shining golden medal. It glistened in the dim lighting as if it had just been polished despite being in a box covered in dust. On the face of it was a picture of an old man with a beard and around the edge words had been pressed into the medal.

Order of Merlin First Class Presented to Harry James Potter May 3rd 2012  
Huh, that was interesting. Obviously there was more Harry still hadn't told him about his life. Though he supposed it could be a minor award even if it did look pretty fancy. Blaine put the lid back on the box and continued to poke around. The room didn't have a closet instead there was a towering old fashioned wardrobe and when Blaine opened it he found it full of flowing black robes.

Blaine continued to poke around but found nothing much of interest in the room. He assumed Harry had gutted it when he moved to America. He wondered why he'd left the award behind. He walked over to the door and slid it open just enough to peer out at the hallway beyond. He was holding his breath as he stepped out and into the magical hallway.

* * *

Harry looked Draco who was eyeing him appraisingly as well. He sighed.

"I'm not going to sleep with you. I brought Blaine with me remember?"

"Ah yes and where is the muggle?" Draco asked unable to keep the sneer off his face. Harry scowled at him.

"He's upstairs having a rest. It was a long flight." Harry left out about Blaine fainting he didn't need to give Draco any more ammunition against Blaine.

"Well that's no trouble then." Harry sighed.

"Draco what is going on with you? You show up here asking for sex when you know I've got someone else here. You didn't fix your hair after the floo clearly there's a problem," Draco stared at him for a long minute before his composure broke. He let out a long sigh and slumped back into his chair.

"My parents have finalized the contract with the Greengrasses, I'll be married to Astoria as soon as she graduates." Harry gaped at him but was saved from trying to find a suitable response when a crash rang out followed by shrill screaming.

* * *

Blaine was only two steps out the door when he heard the muttering.

"Master Potter says to look after the filth. Kreacher is being a good elf and will do as Master says but Kreacher cannot help but wonder what he is thinking. Muggles be stealing and poisoning Master in his sleep Kreacher thinks. Kreacher wonders what Mistress would say if she knew such a thing was allowed to wander free in her house."  
Blaine looked around and finally caught sight of a strange ugly creature a few steps down. He appeared to be mumbling to himself but Blaine wasn't sure what he was talking about though he had heard Harry's name a few times. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?" the thing looked up at him its eyes wide.

"It speaks to me? Kreacher wonders how it learned Kreacher thought muggles could only speak in grunts." Blaine gave the thing a disgruntled look and began to back away. Unfortunately he hadn't realized how close he was to the steps and tumbled backwards. He landed painfully and with a loud crash. A set of curtains above his head flew open and a woman was suddenly screaming.

"FILTH! MUGGLES IN MY HOUSE! FILTH! FILTH ! KILL IT KILL IT!"

"SHUT UP! YOU VILE SHREW! SILENCIO!" Harry was beside him and Blaine looked up at him before looking back at the woman. Her mouth was still moving but now that he wasn't disoriented Blaine realized what should have been obvious were it not so bizarre. It wasn't a person at all, it was a portrait.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked helping him up as another man, who Blaine recognized as Harry's ex fuck buddy Draco pulled the curtains closed again. Blaine nodded shakily.

"Yeah there was this little. . . thing and I was backing away when I fell." Harry nodded knowingly.

"That's Kreacher, he's a bit mad. He was locked up alone is this house with nothing but that freaky portrait for company. I hate this house," The last was said with a sigh as he examined the room.

"And the portrait? What was it screaming about? I think it wants me dead." Harry shrugged.

"Probably but don't worry she hates everyone. She's what's called a 'Pureblood Elitist' she thinks all non magic people should be eradicated. She even hates anyone with non magic ancestors. In fact Draco is pretty much the only person she does like."

"Why?" Blaine asked curiously. Draco smirked and straightened his posture.

"Because I am the perfect example of a pureblood heir." beside him Blaine heard Harry snort.

"Be as smug as you want Draco you're just as much a blood traitor as me or Ron." Draco shuddered.

"I am not just as much anything as the Weasel bite your tongue Potter."

"I'm so confused right now." Blaine said looking between the other two. Now that the shock had worn off he was wondering just what Harry's ex was even doing here. Wasn't this supposed to be a date?

"Don't worry about it, now that you're we can head over to the Weasley's. Now that you know about magic we can eat at their house."

* * *

Author's notes: So I know its short but honestly I have had like zero inspiration for ages. By some miracle someone else wrote a new crossover that got me back in the zone. Thank goodness. I'm aiming to update all my stories by the end of the week. Hopefully I'll get some inspiring reviews! (Stag and hen parties next chapter with lots of songs. If you have a recommendation let me know)


	12. As Planned or Not

Blaine watched with mixed feelings as Harry escorted Draco to the fireplace. He almost yelled when the other man stepped casually into the flames and disappeared. The only reason Blaine was able to hold it in was because the idea of Harry's ex disappearing in a whirl of green flames didn't really seem like a bad thing. After he was gone Harry turned to grin at him but Blaine was unable to return the smile. He couldn't help feeling guilty as Harry registered his expression and his smile wilted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly. Blaine shrugged.

"Look I don't mean to be needy or jealous or anything but I thought this was supposed to be a date? Why was he even here?" Harry frowned and then reached for Blaine's hand and pulled him to sit down at the table.

"I don't know he just showed up. I won't lie to you he said he wanted sex but. . .I don't think that was the problem."

"I thought you told me it was over with him?" Blaine demanded he clearly remembered Harry saying he and Draco had never been serious and had ended things on friendly terms.

"It is! I told him I was here with you and he understood. He just. ." Harry sighed "Look this is private so don't repeat it to anybody you meet in the next couple days because I don't know when he plans on telling people."

"Okay"

"Draco just got word that his mother has finalized his marriage contract. He didn't say but I got the impression he's not very happy about it."

"What? Like an arranged marriage? That's barbaric!" Blaine couldn't help being outraged but all Harry did was sigh and nod.

"The Wizarding World is amazing but also pretty old fashioned especially the older pure blood families like Draco's."

"But isn't he gay? Can't he just tell his family he doesn't want that?" Blaine asked unable to wrap his mind around what Harry was telling him. Harry looked thoughtful.

"I suppose he could but I don't think he will. As much as he's unhappy about getting married he still holds most of the same ideals. I don't think he'd call it off." Blaine gaped at him.

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry just shrugged.

"Well nevermind about Draco right now. You made a good point earlier and we kind of glided over it."

"I did?" Blaine asked trying to think back about what Harry could be talking about. Harry smiled at him.

"This is supposed to be our first date. With you finding out about magic I got excited about introducing you to the Weasley's but I had a different night planned for us before. You can meet the Weasley's tomorrow. Let's go upstairs I'll show you your room then once we've had a chance to freshen up we can head out okay?"

* * *

When Blaine came back downstairs he caught sight of Harry and had to catch his breath. In all the time he'd known the other boy he'd never seen him out of jeans and t-shirts. In fact he'd rarely seen him without a hoodie. Now Harry was dressed in a black button up shirt that from the looks of it was almost definitely silk, fitted black slacks and shining black shoes. The only color in the outfit was a vibrant green tie. The effect was amazing, the black made Harry's already tan skin seem to glow and the green made his already stunning eyes even more striking. For a moment Blaine could only stare.

Harry began to fidget and chew his lip as Blaine stared at him. His cheeks began to flush as time passed and Blaine still couldn't talk. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"Is it that bad?" he asked glancing down at himself "I let Hermione pick it out but I can go change or transfigure it if you don't like it."

"No," Blaine's voice came out hoarse and he cleared his throat "No don't change, I'm sorry its just. . .you look amazing Harry."

Harry flushed again and sent Blaine another one of those amazing smiles that he saw so rarely.

"Thanks. You look great too" Harry said before reaching out and taking Blaine's hand. "Ready?"

Harry led Blaine outside where a limo was waiting for them. Blaine stared at it wide eyed.

"So the thing at the airport wasn't a fluke you always travel in Limos?" He asked Harry flushed and shook his head.

"No the airport was definitely a fluke. I just I really like you Blaine. You've become one of my closest friends and I don't want to screw this up. Do you not like it? Cause I could get us a cab if you'd like that better." Blaine smiled at Harry and took both his hands in his own.

"Harry, I really like you too and I love the limo I just don't want you to feel like you have to spend all this money to impress me."

Harry opened the door and gestured Blaine into the limo before replying.

"I know but that's kinda why I want to." Harry squeezed Blaine's hand and Blaine could only smile back.

Once they reached the restaurant Harry gave his name and they were led to a small table cordoned off from the rest of the room by elaborately decorated screen's. Blaine stared wide eyed at the elegant decorations around them. He glanced at Harry and was amused to see an equally awestruck expression on his face.

"This place is amazing," Blaine told him as he settled into his chair across from him. Harry grinned.

"It really is. I'm relieved. To be honest I've never really been to a nice restaurant before. At least not a muggle one. I found this place on Google, it's even nicer than the pictures."

For most of the meal they talked about inconsequential things. Speculating how Mr. Shu's wedding would go and who would hook up with whom. About halfway through Harry cleared his throat.

"There's a couple things I wanted to ask you. If that is okay?" Blaine looked up in surprise at the serious tone of voice.

"Of course."

"Well the first thing is about tonight. Ron is having his bachelor party tonight. I already told him I couldn't go because it's in a magical pub but if you wanted to I think it would be a lot of fun." Blaine didn't know why Harry looked so nervous.

"Of course I'd love too. You shouldn't miss your best friends Bachelor party."

"I should warn you Draco and George will both probably be there." Now Blaine understood, the idea of a night out with two of Harry's ex's was not his idea of awesome but he was still friends with Kurt so really it wouldn't be fair or reasonable to ask Harry not to be friends with his.

"That's okay. I trust you and I think it would be cool to see a magic bar." Harry laughed happily.

"That's Great! I'm so excited I know we'll both have lots of fun!"

Harry took a few more bites of his food as Blaine watched. When he didn't speak Blaine cleared his throat.

"Harry? You said you had a couple of things to ask me not just one." Harry blushed and suddenly seemed very interested in his wine glass. For a moment Blaine thought he was going to ignore him but then Harry began to speak.

"Okay so. . .I was thinking it's gonna be really complicated to have to explain to everybody that you're my friend but also my date. I just thought it would take a lot less explanation if you were my. . ." Harry had been speaking quickly but his voice had gotten progressively quieter. So much so that Blaine couldn't tell what the other boy had said.

"Your what? I didn't quite catch the last bit." Blaine asked trying to ignore the way his heart was hammering out of his chest. He was sure Harry could hear it across the table. Was Harry asking what he thought he was asking? Harry cleared his throat and looked up from his wine glass and straight at Blaine. He squared his shoulders and Blaine thought he looked like he was preparing to face a terrible fate.

"I'm asking if it would be okay if I introduced you as my boyfriend?" Blaine's shoulders slumped.

"Just for the trip?" he asked.

"Yeah or you know longer if you wanted." Blaine stared at him. Harry was not making any sense at all.

"Harry just for clarification are you asking if you can tell people I'm your boyfriend or are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" across from him Harry's face seemed to wilt from nervous excitement to frantic worry.

"It's too soon isn't it? God I'm such a prat I'm sorry Blaine can we just forget I even brought it up? I mean it's only our first date of course you're not ready to- Just let's not talk about it anymore and still have fun yeah?"

Harry directed his eyes back to his meal with intense focus and Blaine was only left to gape at him. Harry really was totally crazy he decided. Blaine thought it was kind of adorable.

"Hey Harry?" Blaine asked after the server brought their dessert order. Harry looked up at him. He hadn't spoken since their awkward back and forth and even now was just poking disinterestedly at his chocolate cake. "I was wondering if you want to be my boyfriend."

Harry grinned broadly at him and nodded his head rapidly.

"Yeah yes I would love that!"

* * *

After their meal Blaine was surprised to find no limo waiting for them. Harry grinned at him again and held out his hand.

"I thought we could walk if that's okay?" Blaine nodded and took Harry's hand. They walked together neither talking but Blaine caught Harry sneaking glances at him whenever he did the same. Sometimes their eyes would meet and Harry would blush and glance away. They'd been walking for about twenty minutes when Harry came to a stop. They stood in front of a huge ferris wheel that was all lit up with lights.

"That's amazing." Harry sent him a shy smile and nodded.

"Yeah I've never actually been on it though I thought today might be a good time to try it."

After Harry had bought tickets they got in line and soon found themselves inside one of the spacious capsules with several other tourists. Harry pulled Blaine to one side.

"Sorry I guess I had to call ahead to book a private ride. I didn't really want to wait an hour I hope that is okay?"

"Honestly Harry I'm just happy to be with you." The view over London was breathtaking as they rose higher and higher into the sky until finally their capsule came to a stop at the very top of the eye. Night had already fallen but the city was illuminated by thousands of bright sparkling light above them the sky was clear and cloudless.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked his breath warm against Blaine's ear. Blaine felt Harry's arms curl around his waist and the other boy was suddenly so close he could feel his body heat through his clothes. Blaine turned in Harry's arms and found himself closer than he'd ever been to Harry. He could feel Harry's firm chest against his own and the brush of his hips.

"It's amazing." Blaine breathed but he wasn't talking about the view. Something in Harry's eyes flickered and they seemed to darken. If possible Harry moved even closer pushing Blaine against the railing of their capsule. Blaine licked his lips and watched as Harry's eyes followed the movement. He was now pressed against Harry molding against the other boy from his chest all the way down to his knees. Harry tilted his head moving forward and this was it. Blaine's heart was almost exploding from his chest as Harry moved in. All Blaine could think was finally! He'd been waiting for Harry to kiss him again since New Year's Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he could feel Harry's breath against his lips-

"HARRY! Harry Potter! I knew it was you." Blaine almost whimpered as Harry jerked back in surprise turning to look at the stranger who was approaching them.

* * *

Harry wanted to scream and throw things. He'd been so close! So close to finally kissing Blaine for real he'd completely forgotten there were even other people on the ride with them. He turned to glare at whatever idiot Wizard thought it was okay to interrupt him at such a moment when he was struck speechless with shock. It wasn't a wizard at all.

"Dudley?" He asked unable to prevent the annoyance that seeped into his tone. His cousin only grinned at him and walked over tugging a thin pale girl by the hand behind him.

"Harry it's so good to see you! You look great!" Harry gaped at him and was unable to do anything as the larger boy pulled him into a bear hug.

"err. . .uh You too." Harry glanced at Blaine who was watching the exchange with curious eyes.

"This is my Girlfriend Jessica, Jess this is my cousin Harry. You remember the one I told you about," the girl smiled and moved forward hugging Harry.

"Of course I remember! It's so nice to meet you Harry, I really hope we can be friends." Harry felt like he'd stepped into an alternate dimension. Aside from their brief interaction almost two years before Dudley had never shown much inclination to talk to or about him.

"Err It's nice to meet you Jessica. This is Blaine, he's" Harry couldn't help but smile as he said for the first time "he's my boyfriend."

Harry wasn't sure how he'd expected Dudley to react since everything was always so strange but he was still flabbergasted by his cousin's response. He took Blaine's hand in both of his and shook it vigorously.

"I'm so pleased that Harry has someone! It's really good to meet you." Blaine smiled but cast a look at Harry. No doubt the other boy was wondering why Harry had never mentioned having a cousin. He'd only ever said he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle.

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine replied. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Dudley burst out.

"I'm glad you survived. They told us it was over but no one ever said . . . and of course Mum and Dad wouldn't ask. You look good though," Harry could only nod as Dudley moved in and spoke in a whisper "I haven't told Jess any details about the other stuff don't worry."

The capsule had started descending which Harry thought was a bit of a godsend but Dudley seemed determined to keep a conversation going now that they'd run into each other.

"I'm going to Uni now. That's where I met Jess." The girl nodded.

"Dudley and I had a Psych class together."

This surprised Harry and he couldn't help but say so.

"Psychology? Wow Dud, that's not something I would have pictured." He'd meant it teasingly but Dudley nodded solemnly.

"I'm glad Jess mentioned that because there is something I swore I tell you if I ever saw you again." Their capsule had finally come to the bottom and Harry had no choice but to follow Dudley out so they could continue their talk. His hand gripping Blaine's tightly the whole time. Once they were off and away from the crowd Dudley turned and taking a deep breath began to speak.

"What my parent's did to you was wrong. The way I treated you was wrong also but I don't think I would have if my parents had acted differently. I wanted to tell you that Harry and also tell you that I've decided to become a child welfare worker. I want to make sure that children like you are rescued."

"I uh I don't know what to say. Thank you Dudley. We'd better go we have plans later."

"I understand I didn't mean to ambush you or anything but Harry?" Harry looked up at Dudley "It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry." Harry felt the air rush out of him and he could only nod before pulling Blaine away.

They walked several blocks in silence before Harry remembered he was supposed to be on a date and turned to Blaine clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry about that." He said not wanting to meet Blaine's eye. Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

"Don't be. Do you want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head.

"No I- I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anybody. They don't-" Harry cleared his throat and looked up at the stars his eyes instinctively seeking out Sirius above him. "It doesn't matter anymore and it would just upset them."

"Okay"

* * *

Author's note: So I know I promised a stag and hen party but that has been bumped to next chapter mostly because I'm torn about where I want to take this I keep picturing the Stag party one way but it's completely opposite what I had originally planned so I'm going to give you the option but not all the details.

Option A: Will involve Blaine and Draco alone talking about Harry.

Option B: Will involve Drunken Breaking and entering

Leave a review and cast your vote. Depending on how many reviews I get I will have another chapter up tonight(if I get enough that it shows a trend toward one option or the other.) Since my chapters are not usually very review heavy I will say whichever option gets Five votes first wins and once I have those five I will start on the chapter.

So VOTE and I will write accordingly.

Also not to be ungrateful thank you to those of you keep reviewing! I look forward to hearing your thoughts and I love you all!


	13. Attack(Option A)

Apparating as Harry called it was something Blaine thought he'd be perfectly happy to go his whole life never experiencing again. It was just on the edge of painful and left him feeling nauseous. As soon as they landed Harry steadied him and began to rub his back gently.

"Sorry I know that's uncomfortable but it was the only way to get here." Blaine nodded slowly and began to look around. They stood in front of a burned out building, the windows had been knocked out and graffiti was spray painted all over it. He looked around but found most of the buildings in the area were the same.

"I don't understand. I thought we were meeting your friends?" Harry grinned at him broadly before leaning in.

"Do you trust me?" He asked his voice teasing. Blaine could only nod.

"Good" and then grabbing Blaine firmly on the arm walked through the wall in front of them. "Welcome to The Dizzy Snitch"

Blaine stared open mouthed at the room before him. It was full of people talking and laughing one wall was lined with fireplaces and Blaine watched open mouthed as flames in one of them turned green before spitting out a full grown man. Above their head's a game seemed to be happening. Tiny people in orange flew around tossing balls through hoops. Harry had directed his eyes to these at once and winced as one of the orange players was hit in the side with a black ball. The loud cracking sound was audible throughout the room accented by the groans and cheers of the patrons who all seemed to be watching.

"Quidditch," Harry said and Blaine gaped at him before realizing that if he kept gaping about every crazy thing he may as well just leave his mouth open. Instead he asked

"Huh?"

"It's a wizarding sport. This is our equivalent of a sports bar. That's actually a projection of a memory of a game. See that guy there?" Harry asked pointing at an orange player who was circling above the rest but not looking at them "He's the seeker. When I was in school I played seeker his job is to catch the snitch."

"The snitch?" Blaine asked Harry pointed at the sign above the door where a small ball with white wings was fluttering in confused circles.

"Usually they are much faster tho."

"Wait does that mean you literally fly on broomsticks?"

"Yeah It's awesome. I have a place where I fly back in Ohio if you want I can take you after we get back."

"You have a place in Lima? How have you kept this a secret for so long?" Harry shrugged.

"It's all warded so no one can get to it. Usually when I tell you I have to spend quality time with Sirius we go flying."

"Wow."

"Anyway come on we've got a private room in the back."

Harry took his hand and led him across the room. They had only gone a few steps before people started talking excitedly.

"It's Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter!"

Soon all eyes were on them but Harry gave them no notice in fact if it weren't for the vibrant red blush on his cheeks Blaine would have thought Harry hadn't noticed. Blaine felt Harry's hand tighten around his and Harry began to move more quickly tugging Blaine through the bar as people seemed to close ranks around them. Finally they reached a door and Harry threw it open and tugged Blaine through behind him. Blaine watched in wonder as several people tried to enter after them only to bounce off the seemingly empty doorway.

"Sorry mate, invite only," A boy standing near the entrance said before slamming the door closed and laughing "Alright Harry? Didn't get groped did ya?"

"No and Thank Merlin for that! Seamus this is my boyfriend Blaine, Blaine this is Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus slapped Blaine on the back forcefully.

"Good to meet you! You're a muggle right? I'm a half blood myself."

"Oi! Harry you came!" Ron barrelled into Harry pushing Seamus to the side and pulled Harry into an enthusiastic hug before releasing him and throwing himself at Blaine "And Blaine! I know Harry didn't want to tell you all about magic but I'm Sooo glad you came!"

"Alright Ron hands off my boyfriend," Harry said with a laugh tugging Ron off Blaine. "Sorry Ron gets really affectionate when he drinks."

Blaine could only smile at Harry before Ron whose eyes as gone wide began yelling loudly next to him.

"Attention Attention Everybody!" As people turned to look Ron moved to the nearest table and climbed on top of it. As they watched Blaine and Harry accepted drinks that had simply floated into their waiting hands of their own accord. "I would like to make a toast! To my Best Mate Harry Potter!" There was a cheer but Ron waved his hands to quiet them "To my Best Mate Harry Potter and His Boyfriend Blaine who came here tonight all the way from America"

There was a cheer as everyone drank. Harry stuck to Blaine's side the whole night and Blaine was introduced to friend after friend but only a few stuck close by. Blaine learned that Neville, Seamus and Dean had all shared a dorm room with Harry and Ron at magic school and it was this group that Blaine found himself sitting with as the night wore on. Blaine could only listen in wonder as the boys swapped stories of magical plants and horrible monsters. It would have been overwhelming except for the comforting warmth of Harry's hand holding his.

"So Harry, Ron says you sing and dance now. He told us you joined a club," Seamus said leaning in as though discussing a secret. Harry nodded.

"Yeah well I'm not so much with the dancing but I do sing. It's called Glee club Blaine's a member as well."

"Harry you should sing!" Ron exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh Ron I don't know," Harry started putting up his hands.

"Come on Harry, I bet you've got a song to sing to your new boyfriend." Seamus said teasingly. Around him the other boys had started to chant

"Sing, Sing, Sing"

"Okay okay" Harry said standing "But some of you lot have got to make space so I can transfigure a stage or something."

There was some shuffling and shoving but soon Harry had a space and two tables had been vacated. Blaine had had enough to drink to be unfazed as Harry waved his wand and the two tables became a stage. Harry squeezed Blaine's hand before releasing it.

"This one's for you."

Harry walked up to the stage. The lights dimmed and a techno beat started to play seemingly from the walls. Suddenly the a spot light landed on Harry and he began to sing

"When you walk my way

I feel the rush come over me

A sharp panic panic

It's the things you say

That makes a rush come over me

It happens all the time

I never was too good at following rules

Na na

I'm better just pretending I was a fool

All day, all night

I got the lights in my eyes

And I'm falling for you

Keep cool, stay tough

But that's never enough

And these are the lessons in love

All day, all night

I got the lights in my eyes

And I'm falling for you

Keep cool, stay young

I'm just having my fun

With the lessons in love"

Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away as the music pulsed through him. Harry's sent chills dancing across his body and the idea that Harry was singing for him made him flush with pleasure.

"You want to sing I can see it on your face," Seamus said leaning in to speak to him as Harry sang. Blaine shrugged but couldn't help nodding.

"Here" Seamus said flicking his wand at Blaine. "Now you can join in. Think of the tune and when you sing I've already spelled your voice louder."

Blaine took advantage of a pause in the music to jump onto the stage and add his voice to Harry's.

"Then the conversation stopped, and I looked down at my feet

I was next to you and you were right there next to me

Then I said boy,

If you're wondering if I want you to, (I want you to) I want you to

So make a move, (Make a move) 'cos I ain't got all night"

Harry grinned at him before cutting in.

"I never was too good at following rules

Na na

I'm better just pretending I was the fool

All day, all night

I got the lights in my eyes

And I'm falling for you

Keep cool, stay tough

But that's never enough

And these are the lessons in love"

Blaine moved in closer to Harry and gave him a teasing smile.

"If you're wondering if I want you to, (I want you to) I want you to"

Harry moved up closer so they were only inches apart as he sang his next line.

"All day, All Night

I got the lights in my eyes"

"So make your move"

"All day, All night"

"Cause I ain't got all night"

Harry grabbed him as he sang his last note. His fingers curling around Blaine's hips and digging in to pull him forward. The kiss was gentle but demanding and Blaine's knees seemed to go out from under him and only Harry's hands on his hips kept him upright. Harry's tongue flicked out teasingly against Blaine's lips and Blaine let them fall open as Harry kissed him. Blaine was oblivious to the hoots and catcalls of Harry's friends. He was too focussed on the feel of Harry's mouth against his, Harry's fingers digging into his hips and the soft feel of Harry's hair as it slid between his fingers.

A loud crash followed by screams broke them apart. Blaine and Harry both turned toward the door which had been kicked open. Blaine spotted at least one person in flowing robes casting spell after spell at the door they wore a white mask and the face was invisible. Harry looked at the door then at Blaine before glancing around the room finally his eyes settled to someone just off the stage.

"Draco get him out of here." Harry said shoving Blaine toward the blond man who instead of watching the door had been watching Harry reaction immediately grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him away from Harry. Harry turned to Blaine "Stay with Draco. Draco I am holding you personally responsible for Blaine's safety if I find a single hair out of place you will live to regret it."

Draco nodded and began to tug Blaine away from Harry. Blaine didn't know what was going on but he knew he didn't want to leave Harry. Just then whatever had been holding the masked people back fell and Blaine watched in horror as one of them sent a red light at Harry. It impacted and Harry collapsed to the ground with an agonized scream. Draco didn't even look back just kept pulling Blaine toward a door in the back of the room.

"Harry!" Blaine screamed struggling harder to break Draco's iron grasp on his arm. The blond man turned and looked at Harry writhing on the ground then shot off a spell at the person who had hit Harry. As soon as Draco's spell hit Harry's screaming stopped the other boy was on his feet in an instant glaring furiously at Draco.

"What are you still doing here?! Get him out!" Harry screamed. Draco scowled but resumed pulling Blaine toward the exit. Blaine stopped struggling and instead watched in confusion as Harry began barking orders to others in the room. He couldn't help but notice how no one questioned him even Ron's much older brothers simply did as they were told. By the time Draco dragged Blaine through a back exit the room was a laser show of bright lights.

Blaine's second experience with Apparition was if possible even worse than the first simply because he had no warning. The second they stepped out of the club and into the street he was being squeezed through a tube. This time with the unwelcome addition of alcohol in his system Blaine couldn't stop himself from puking all over Harry's kitchen table when they reappeared. Draco sneered at him.

"Honestly you muggles really are disgusting creatures. Scourgify" The last word accompanied a flick of a wand and caused Blaine's vomit to vanish. Blaine ignored the insult instead turning to Draco eyes wild.

"What the hell just happened? Why did you just leave him there?" he demanded.

"You really are very stupid aren't you? An attack just happened what did you think?"

"I don't understand why would anyone attack a bachelor party? WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE HARRY?" Blaine screamed becoming frustrated he felt like he was missing something huge and didn't like it at all.

"BECAUSE HE TOLD ME TOO!" Draco roared his face flushed with anger "DO YOU THINK I JUST WANTED TO RUN?"

Blaine couldn't help but flinch back in surprise at the sudden change of demeanor in the other boy.

"I don't understand." He finally said after several minutes of loaded silence.

Draco rolled his eyes. His shoulders were very tense and he kept glancing at the fireplace as if hoping it would light up. Blaine remembered at the bar where people had tumbled out of a fireplace and the way Draco had disappeared into it earlier. He wondered if this is where Draco expected Harry to appear.

"I don't understand how after spending time with you Potter can still claim Muggles are no different than wizards. You really are phenomenally stupid. Let me spell it out to you somehow Death Eaters got wind that Potter would be there so they attacked."

"Okay so why would they want to attack Harry?" Blaine would not have thought someone as polished and composed as Draco Malfoy would be capable of gaping, but right now he was gaping at Blaine.

"He hasn't told you." It wasn't a question Draco let out a sort of choked semi hysterical laugh "Of course not why would he? Did he even tell you about magic before he dragged you across the ocean with him?"

Blaine shook his head what more was there for Harry to tell? He'd thought magic was the big secret Harry had been hiding but for the first time since arriving Blaine thought back to that day in the coffee shop months ago where Harry had told him about his past.

"He told me once about terrorists and having to go on the run but he said it was over? Where those people in masks what he was talking about?" Blaine asked unsure if Draco would even tell him. Draco nodded slowly.

"Terrorists? I like that, Death Eaters are definitely terrifying. As to your other question yes the war is over but a few Death Eaters escaped. I thought they had all be recaptured but apparently not." Draco stood abruptly and began pulling things from cupboards and putting water into a kettle. Blaine was not finished asking questions however.

"I still don't understand why they would attack Harry specifically. I didn't understand it when he told me it was terrorists either. I mean he's just a kid." Draco snorted. As he waited for the water to boil he'd brought several vials filled with strange liquids and set them in a row at the table while still checking the fireplace every minute or so.

"What did he tell you about the end of the war?" Blaine thought back to their conversation.

"Umm they attacked a school but their leader was killed in the crossfire"

"Right that's almost sort of like the truth only replace killed in the crossfire with killed in an epic battle to the death by 'The Boy Who Lived To Conquer' at least that's what the papers have started calling him." Blaine nodded slowly before running their conversation back through his head.

"Wait you don't mean. . .Not Harry?" Draco didn't answer him but gave him a hard look before turning back to the now boiling kettle. A moment later he placed a steaming cup in front of Blaine.

"Tea" he said before leaving the room. Blaine sat staring at the cup for several moments before watching Draco return and carefully stack white bandages next to the shimmering vials.

"I can't believe he killed someone." Blaine said more to himself then to Draco.

"In killing the Dark Lord he saved the lives of thousands of Wizards and billions of people like you. The Dark Lord's ultimate goal was the total annihilation of all muggles."

"He saved the world" Blaine whispered remembering an offhand comment Harry had made months ago.

"Yeah I get that. I saved the world my senior year."

"I don't understand. If he's such a hero what is he doing in Lima?" Blaine left the what is he doing with me unspoken but judging by the look Draco shot him he knew what he was thinking.

"Oh don't tell me you're getting insecure about your little boyfriend?" he said with a sneer. Blaine looked away. He heard Draco curse and was surprised by the scraping of the chair next to him being pulled out. When he glanced up Draco was staring him down with narrowed grey eyes. "I have no inclination to allay your fears about your relationship with Potter. However I have no doubt that if he returns to find his boyfriend on the verge of leaving him it will be my head on a pike.

I am going to speak slowly and clearly so your little muggle brain can follow. For reason's that are admittedly unclear Potter likes you. If you doubt that consider that he brought you halfway across the world. That's after whinging on the phone for weeks literally weeks to myself, Granger and Weasley about how worried he was about asking you out. If that is not in and of itself enough to convince you consider the way he kissed you only hours ago. I've never seen him kiss anyone like that." Something in his tone made Blaine take notice and he looked up finally to meet Draco's eyes.

"Are you in love with Harry? the other boy visibly flinched back but was saved by answering as the fireplace flamed green and Harry stumbled out being supported by a tall red headed man.

* * *

Author's notes: Okay so this chapter featured my VERY FIRST MASHUP! Harry's song was Lessons in Love by Neon Trees and Blaine's was I want you to by Weezer. I wanted to put together a you tube video of it but I don't actually know how to do that. If you do know I encourage you to do so and send me the link!

If you didn't realize from Chapter title Option A won by an overwhelming majority. I'd love to hear back from those of you who voted to see if you like how it went. Also from everybody who didn't vote just cause I love getting reviews!

Please review!


	14. Hero

Harry was only vaguely aware of being tugged through the floo by a frantic Charlie Weasley. He'd kept it together until the Aurors arrived and he'd handed over custody to them but as soon as he knew everyone was safe he collapsed. He'd take a Sectumsempra to the leg and had been gushing blood since. Charlie had offered to take him to St. Mungo's but that had roused him enough to try to fight the other man off. Charlie took the hint and told him they'd floo back to his house instead.

He heard a sharp voice but ignored it in favor of resting his eyes. He felt himself being lifted and laid down somewhere. A sharp slap and a shout of "What the hell Malfoy!" brought Harry back to himself he opened his eyes and focussed blurrily on Draco. A sudden thought occurred to him and he tried to sit up.

"Blaine!" he cried "Did he make it out?"

Draco and Charlie pushed him back down Harry continued to struggle until he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"I'm right here Harry, Draco got me out remember?" Harry thought back he remembered telling Draco to leave but hadn't actually seen him go because he'd been caught by a crucio.

"Okay. . .okay good." Harry said settling down he closed his eyes again but Draco's sharp voice stopped him.

"Don't you pass out on me Potter! I need to know what you were hit with and then you need potions." Harry nodded his understanding and tried to force his foggy brain to remember.

"Umm Crucio, then. . .like maybe a bombarda? Crucio again then sectumsempra, after that I'm not sure probably at least one more crucio." Draco nodded sharply and lifted a potion to his lips. Harry drank it without resisting.

"What are you giving him Malfoy?" Charlie's voice was accusing and Harry reached up and patted the dragon handler on the arm.

"Calm down Charlie, Draco can't hurt me he took a vow."

"It's a potion Snape was working on and that I have perfected designed to offset the effects of Cruciatus." Draco told him sharply as he moved down the table and began to fix up Harry's leg. Harry held still but was pleased to realize Blaine was now holding his hand looking worried. Harry tried to smile up at him.

"Don't worry babe I've had worse." He heard Draco snort but ignored him. Soon the other man was back handing him another potion.

"Blood replenisher," He snapped at Charlie before the other man could ask "And a dreamless sleep so he doesn't move around too much in the night and aggravate his leg."

Harry tried to object to the Dreamless Sleep but Draco just poured it into his open mouth. He gagged for a moment before having no choice but to swallow it down. He gave Blaine's hand a final squeeze before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

After Harry drifted to sleep on the kitchen table the attitude in the room as distinctly tense. It was clear that Charlie Weasley, whom Blaine had met earlier, didn't trust Draco at all.

"Is there anything else you need Weasley?" Draco demanded his gaze like ice on the man. Charlie scowled at him.

"I need to wait here and make sure you don't do anything to Harry." the other man replied.

"What part of Unbreakable Vow are you confused about? I can't hurt Potter even if I wanted too." Charlie scoffed and Blaine couldn't help but pipe up.

"I really don't think he would. He got everything set up if he wanted to hurt Harry he could have lied about having the potions or whatever. Draco just saved him."

Charlie sent him a very condescending look.

"Look Blaine, I get that you're Harry's new thing or whatever but you're just a muggle. You have no idea about people like the Malfoy's. There is no limit to the evil this filth is capable of."

"If Harry trust's him shouldn't you?" Blaine replied, stinging at being described in such a way.

"Oh do shut up! I hardly need a muggle defending me," Draco sneered in disgust and Charlie smirked.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Blaine. Draco thinks you're below him you're like a disgusting bug to him." Blaine scowled but didn't bother to respond. He was pretty sure Draco's bad attitude had more to do with jealousy than prejudice but he didn't say so.

"Yes yes big bad Malfoy but what I want to know is when you will leave Weasley so that I can put Potter into his bed and go home." Charlie smirked.

"Oh didn't I mention? I thought I'd hang about until the Aurors get here. The Death Eater's who attacked tonight were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. Quite odd don't you think? How two of your relatives managed to escape justice. I guess it must be a family trait but just like them you're time is up Malfoy. I've no doubt the Auror's will arrive soon and take you to Azkaban where you belong." Blaine watched as Draco's eyes went wide and Charlie Weasley's face lit up in malicious glee.

"That's impossible Bellatrix died in the final battle!" Draco exclaimed taking a step back from Charlie and into the counter behind him. As if on cue the fireplace lit up again and two men stepped out. The first was Kingsley the man Blaine had met earlier and the second was a beefy middle aged man with a thin mustache.

Kingsley took in the room with a swift sweep of his eyes. He glanced at Charlie.

"Is Potter. . .?" He trailed off eyes narrowed in worry. Charlie shook his head.

"Just unconscious. Malfoy gave him a dreamless sleep, probably to keep him from calling the aurors on him."

"That's not true," Blaine replied in anger "Harry trusts Draco."

Kingsley sent him a pitying look.

"And he may have paid for it. Draco Malfoy I have come to take you into custody. You will either comply and come with me to face trial or submit to immediate questioning under Veritaserum."

Draco straightened his back and stuck his chin in the air. Blaine wanted to protest but he didn't completely understand what was happening. He was sure though that if Harry were awake he'd be pretty pissed off.

"I choose the potion. I have nothing to hide." The man with mustache smirked and removed a small vial from his pocket.

"Very good. Sit down Draco and Auror Snirk will administer the proper dosage." Draco sat and opened his mouth. Blaine watched as the smaller man walked forward and poured about half the bottle into his mouth. Draco's jaw went slack and his eyes glassy, in no time at all Blaine saw a thin sheen of sweat form on his face. Auror Snirk began to question him at once.

"Name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." His tone was dead and Blaine could only stare at him in confused shock. What was that stuff?

"Where were you this evening at the time of the attack on the Dizzy Snitch?"

"Inside near the stage."

"Why were you there?"

"To see Harry." Blaine drew in a sharp breath.

"Because you wanted to hurt him?" Snirk demanded his tone triumphant.

"No."

"Did you know about the attack before it happened?"

"No."

"How did you help your father escape from Azkaban?"

"I didn't"

"How did your aunt survive the final battle?"

"I don't know."

"Have you been aiding your father and aunt?"

"No."

Kingsley let out a sigh.

"Well at least we still have Lucius." He said heavily. The auror frowned.

"If I may I have a few more questions for young Mr. Malfoy about his previous crimes." Kingsley nodded and gestured for the Auror to continue.

"Why did you join Potter's quest? Was it to sabotage him?"

"I joined because he offered me protection, I never sabotaged him."

"Are the rumors about you and Harry true?" Charlie Weasley asked suddenly. Blaine jumped having forgotten he was even there.

"Some of them." Draco replied at the same time Kingsley exclaimed "Charlie!"

"Which ones?" Charlie prompted completely disregarding Kingsley's attempts to quiet him. Blaine moved fast clapping his hand over Draco's mouth to muffle his response.

"What is wrong with you people? I think you should leave. Draco wasn't involved there's no reason for you to be here!"

"You can't tell us what to do! You're just a muggle," spat Auror Snirk with a sneer.

"You know I've been hearing that word a lot lately and it's not very flattering. I am not just a muggle! I am Harry Potters freaking boyfriend! From what I understand Harry's a pretty big deal to you people and he's already going to be furious about what you've done to his friend so just get out of here before I wake him up and he feels like standing up for me!"

The Auror opened his mouth to respond but Kingsley quickly spoke over him.

"Mr. Anderson is correct. We have learned what we came here for. Draco Malfoy was not involved in this evening's attack or his father's escape from Azkaban. We must return to the Ministry Auror Snark and you Mr. Weasley should return to your home."

"I'm not leaving that scum here alone with Harry and a defenseless muggle!" Charlie responded.

"You'll do as you're told and thank your lucky stars I'm not hauling you into the Ministry. It is illegal to question someone under Veritaserum without first obtaining authorization from a ministry official! You have already broken one law tonight let's not add trespassing to the list!" Charlie seemed conflicted for a moment before huffing angrily and stomping to the fire. He tossed some powder into the flame turning it green and stormed away. With a sharp nod to Blaine Kingsley and the Auror followed.

* * *

When Harry woke the next day he received an owl telling him that the wedding had been postponed. It wasn't really a surprise after the attack at the Bachelor party no one felt like celebrating especially not Ron who'd taken a particularly nasty curse which caused him to erupt in boils. Blaine didn't protest heading home so they boarded a jet and arrived back in Lima in time to attend the reception to the other wedding that wasn't.

Harry could tell something was up with Blaine. He was distant and he no longer looked excited to see him. He knew the attack had scared him and Harry didn't blame him for wanting to keep his distance. After a week of little to no eye contact and only intermittent talking Harry decided to confront him. He really liked Blaine but if it was over he was prepared to accept that and try to move on, possibly in another town far far away.

Blaine texted him to meet outside the Glee classroom that afternoon and Harry was pretty sure he knew why. He almost just turned around and went back home but he'd survived worse then getting dumped so he straightened his shoulders and headed toward certain doom.

Blaine was waiting against the door and he gave a tentative looking smile when Harry arrived.

"Hi," Harry said feeling breathless just at the sight of him. The other boy looked particularly handsome in simple jeans and a T-shirt a surprisingly low key look for someone as fashion conscious as Blaine. Harry thought he looked gorgeous and his throat clenched to think he wouldn't be able to kiss Blaine after this. He had to have one more, so he leaned forward quickly and kissed Blaine, just relishing the feel of the other boys lips against his own. He pulled back quickly not wanting to wait until Blaine pushed him away.

"Harry," his tone was bracing and Harry couldn't take it.

"Blaine stop! I know what you're going to say. I mean you've been avoiding me since we got back from England but I just. . .I have to say you mean a lot to me and I understand that I'm not who you thought I was and that's my fault and I'm sorry but I-" Blaine cut him off with a sudden kiss.

"Harry, take a breath. I don't want to break up with you." Blaine told him a smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

"You don't but. . .?" Harry trailed off to confused to even vocalize his question.

"I have been avoiding you and I'm sorry. Everything that happened in England it was just. . . A lot to take in. I've been so hung up on how you're this like huge hero and I'm just this guy. I felt like I had nothing to offer and I couldn't see what you would want with me." Blaine was talking quickly and Harry was shaking his head. How could Blaine feel that way? He offered Harry everything he ever wanted someone who only wanted him for him and none of the extras. Blaine held up his hand to gesture Harry to wait. "Then I realized I can offer something that maybe no one else has and well I have a song. Will you come in?"

Harry nodded and followed Blaine into the classroom. He was amused to note the band was already there apparently just waiting for him to arrive. Blaine walked him to a chair and pushed him into it before walking to the center of the room. The music started slow and Blaine began to sing.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry, if you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?"

Harry wasn't familiar with a lot of Muggle music so he didn't know the song Blaine had chosen but Blaine sang it was such passion it made Harry's heart beat faster in his chest.

"Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this

Now would you die, for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms, tonight"

The line about dying for the ones he loved jolted Harry and he wondered if someone had told Blaine. His next lines though made Harry's breath catch and his eyes well with tears.

"I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you

I just wanna hold you, oh yeah

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain

(I can be your hero, baby)

And I will stand by you, forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

An' I can be your hero"

When Blaine finished singing he walked up and took Harry's hands in his. The band quietly filed out completely unnoticed by the other two boys in the room.

"Harry you've been doing this whole hero thing for a long time. I saw you with your friends you've been thinking about everyone else first. I want to do that for you now. I think I might be in love with 're kinda messed up Harry and anyone would be living the life you have but I want to be the one to take care of you now."

Harry couldn't respond for a moment so instead he pulled Blaine in close and kissed him passionately. He knew there were tears on his face but he ignored them in favor of pulling Blaine closer and kissing him deeper. Blaine let him, melting against him like he was meant to be there. Finally when oxygen once again became necessary Harry pulled back cupping Blaine's face in his hands.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing Blaine again.

* * *

The next few months were blissful for Blaine and Harry. School continued on and on weekends Harry took Blaine to his secret field, where after having been convinced once to try it out chose to keep his feet firmly on the ground for the rest of his life. Harry didn't mind but unwilling to spend time apart Blaine still came with him and watched as he and Sirius swooped around each other throwing fruit and ball and anything else they could find to imitate Snitches and Bludgers.

As the end of the year drew nearer Blaine began to worry excessively about their impending separation. He'd been accepted to NYADA and would be heading to New York a few weeks early to get accustomed to the city and find a place to live. Harry so far had not really mentioned any set plans which left Blaine on edge not knowing what would happen. Then about a week before school ended Harry strolled into the choir room with a grin on his face and a letter in his hand.

"What's that?" Blaine asked. Harry looked down and faked surprise at the envelope he held as if he'd only just noticed it.

"Oh this?" he asked eyes innocently wide. Blaine rolled his.

"Yes that or do you not want to tell?"

"This is my acceptance letter to Juilliard." Blaine gaped at him.

"You applied to Juilliard?" he asked flabbergasted. Harry suddenly blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything in case they rejected me. I mean my SAT's were terrible since I haven't really had any traditional education since I was eleven and I know you're going to NYADA but I just hate to be separated from you. I applied to NYU as well but I think of the two I'd rather Juilliard."

"Harry that's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed throwing his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him firmly. Harry pulled back.

"There's more, Rachel's lease on her loft is up this summer. Rather than having her renew it Sirius bought a brownstone in Manhattan he's giving it to us and we can all live together. I mean I know it will be weird because Kurt will be there too and you can say no but well. . .I'd like you too move in with me."

"Oh Harry! I love you! Yes definitely!"

Harry flashed his happiest man in the world grin and Blaine just had to kiss him again.

The End

* * *

Author's note: So sometimes I get to a point where I feel like a story has to end. I've had a lovely time working on this and have plans to write a (much shorter) one shot Kurt/Draco themed sequel very soon.

**Also if you didn't recognize it. The song is Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

I love you all and Please review!


	15. Sequel Teaser!

The Sequel is up! It's called Going Forward While Looking Back! Check it out! As an incentive I've added the first portion of it here!

* * *

Draco apparated directly into Harry's bedroom. He'd been told several times not to apparate in because the house was crawling with muggles not yet in the know. Draco didn't know how Potter could stand to live with so many people who knew nothing about magic.

"Draco what the-" Whatever Potter was going to say was cut off as he released a deep moan and arched his back. His eyes fluttered closed and Draco could make out the movement beneath the covers where Harry's muggle was obviously rather busy. Draco smirked, it certainly wasn't the first time Potter had come with Draco's name on his lips.

A moment later Blaine poked his head out from under the sheet and glared at him.

"Are you going to just stand there? Can't you tell we're a bit busy?!" He demanded angrily. Draco rolled his eyes. Stupid muggle.

"Oh please you're clearly done. I know Potter's orgasm face better than anyone, besides I have a stack of papers that Potter needs to sign if he wants his orphanage to provide food. I mean I suppose you could put them off. It's not like orphan's aren't used to being hungry, I think we all remember Oliver Twist."

"Oh my god Draco just. . go wait in the kitchen okay?" Harry's voice was tinged with frustration so Draco decided not to push him. Instead he left the room and directed his footsteps to the kitchen. As he entered he found a thin man with brown hair singing to himself as he made coffee. He was one of Potter's muggle roommates but Draco couldn't remember his name.

He was spotted at once but the man just smiled at him before asking.

"Coffee?" Draco shook his head and couldn't help but muse to himself about how surreal his life had become. If he'd been told five years ago or even two that he would one day be running Potter Incorporated so Harry Potter could dick around and snog some American he would have laughed. He'd had big plans once upon a time and some might argue that running an international multi-billion galleon company was pretty big but for Draco it was a sign of just how far he'd fallen.

Draco had taken the company on after it became clear no one else would hire him, distinguished recommendation from the boy-who-lived or no. Potter hadn't even realized the company existed the daft git. He'd hired Draco to sort through all the paperwork that Gringotts kept sending, in one dusty stack likely from before the Potter's died, were the details of Potter Inc. which had been quietly operating for years. It was bringing in a small profit but had clearly stagnated when he took the details to Harry, Harry asked him what he should do about. Draco had listed off several viable options only to have Harry declare it 'over his head' and promptly named Draco CEO.

Draco had tried to protest but Harry had helpfully pointed out that he'd helped Draco out of his betrothal to that vile Greengrass girl. Under Draco's careful guidance the company was already making record profits even despite Potter's numerous charitable endeavors, which he seemed to come up with on a whim then leave Draco to make it happen. The latest was an orphanage for the children of Death Eaters.

Potter padded barefoot into the kitchen with only his sleep pants on. His eyes were blurry and his cheeks were still pink from his recent orgasm but he didn't bother mentioning Draco's recent invasion into his bedroom. Draco figured the muggle would have plenty to say on the matter as soon as he emerged from his shower.

"Thanks Kurt͵" Harry said softly as a cup of steaming coffee was placed before him. Draco noted the roommate, whose name was Kurt how very common, looked rather strained as he returned Harry's smile. Harry took a long pull of his coffee before finally acknowledging Draco.

"So. . .papers?" Draco couldn't help the sneer that appeared on his face, honestly couldn't Potter form a whole sentence?

" Yes Potter papers," Draco replied condescension heavy in his voice. He pulled a thick stack of parchment from his bag and laid them in front of Harry who stared at them blankly, "You need to sign them Potter."

"Err right, I just gotta find a pen." He stood and began to rifle through various drawers and Draco sighed drawing a quill from his pocket and holding out to Potter.

"Honestly aren't you lot supposed to be students?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes. Harry opened his mouth to answer but was distracted as his muggle boyfriend strolled in. The boy was already dressed and his hair had been gelled. He cast a hard look at Draco before leaning down and greeting Harry with a long thorough kiss.

Draco looked away and ended up catching the roommate Kurt doing the same. Their eyes linked and for a moment they just looked at each other before Harry spoke again.

"So what's all this for anyway?" Draco took deep breath and turning back to Harry began to explain.


End file.
